OkiKagu Week 2019
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Organizado en el grupo de Facebook: Amamos el okikagu/We love okikagu . Día 1: Sugar Daddy/Mommy (Malos Entendidos) - Día 2: Profesor/Alumno (Rumores) - Día 3: Yuri/Yaoi (Cenizas) - Día 4: Viaje en el tiempo (Su infancia) - Día 5: Periodo Histórico (Matrimonio) - Día 6: Final Alternativo de Gintama (Estoy en casa) - Día 7: Ángeles y Demonios (Táctica). Kagura y Okita Sougo
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Día 1: Sugar Daddy/Mommy**

**.**

**Malos entendidos**

**.**

**.**

Molesta, insoportable, fastidiosa, gritona, glotona y más adjetivos calificativos, de esa índole, describían a su insoportable amante. ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer esto? Se suponía que todo estaba bien, no encontraba razones para tenerla desnuda y enojada en su cama king.

¿Fue su error? Ya le habían advertido que era una mala idea salir con una chica tan joven como ella. Bien, tal vez la diferencia de siete años sí que le hacía ruido, y aun se cuestionaba si estaba bien tener sexo con una chica de diecisiete, pero…

― ¿Qué miras idiota?― el insulto irritante de esa pelirroja lo hizo comprender que efectivamente había sido un error.

´´Mierda´´ dijo en su interior.

Algo en ella le llamo demasiado la atención durante su primer encuentro, pero con ese insulto tan repentino su memoria sufría un corto circuito y comenzaba a juzgarse, ´´No dormí bien, por eso pensé que era linda´´, se decía. Cuando la conoció.

Abrió la heladera y saco una botella de agua fría. La destapo y bebió su contenido mientras observaba más analíticamente cada marca que dejo en su cuerpo la noche anterior.

―Deja de insultarme, tonta. Es tu culpa por no explicarte bien― Acuso sin miramientos.

Kagura, la chica descansando sobre su cama, sujeto con más fuerza las sábanas blancas, no quería que siga viendo su cuerpo.

― ¿En qué momento te dije que aceptaba un contrato tan repugnante como ese?― espeto rechazándolo con la mirada.

Sougo, ya rehidratado suspiro con cansancio ¿Tenía que volver a explicarlo sucedido?

_Hace unos cuantos años, cuando él aún era un niño, su hermana mayor, Okita Mitsuba, lo llevaba cada viernes a un puesto de comida china. Con el pasar de los años, para Sougo esa salida era un ritual entre él y su hermana. Pero, con la repentina muerte de sus padres, ambos hermanos se hicieron cargo de la compañía familiar de sus padres. _

_Incapaz de poder seguir con su salida semanal, por temas de tiempo y trabajo, Sougo siempre tuvo en su memoria que un día volvería al restaurant y comería comida china, hecha por Kouka, la cocinera. Fue así como la conoció._

_La última vez que comieron en ese puesto, Kouka tenía una hija de tres años que comía como un cerdo. Bueno, eso no cambio mucho._

_Durante la celebración por el compromiso de su hermana con Hijikata Toushirou, regresaron a su infancia por unos cuantos minutos. Casi quince años desde que no iban, se sintió muy nostálgico._

―No hay contrato, ¿Firmaste algo, estúpida?― pregunto irónico. Ella se mosqueo y comenzó a lanzarle almohadas, por cierto con una pésima puntería. Aunque no fue tan inocente su rabieta, pronto tiro un florero con sus pésimos lanzamientos ― ¡Hey! ¡Deja de lanzar cosas!― Ya enojado le grito.

¡Estaba loca!

― ¿Firmar? ¿Acaso me viste la cara?― sujeto otro florero amenazando con lanzárselo ― ¡No necesito firmar nada para saber que sucias intenciones tenías, chihuahua!― ¿Chihuahua? ¿Le había dicho chihuahua?

Realmente, ¿Qué le vio? Seguro fue la magia del traje chino que uso esa tarde. Tal vez era lo bonita que se veía, lo servicial que era con su madre, la sonrisa de niña buena que tenia con ella… No, nada de eso llamo su atención.

― _¡Hijo de perra!―Grito una tarde, después de que un sujeto golpeara su trasero con claras intenciones._

_Tal vez no era lo más femenino, ni nada propio de una damisela en apuros. Cualquiera pensaría que ella pediría ayuda o algo por el estilo, pero no. Su actitud sumamente independiente le gusto. La actitud de ella atrajo aún más, si es que se podía, su atención._

_Kagura le gustaba, demasiado se podía decir. Pero no era todo tan fácil, ella era menor y él un adulto._

―Gori me lo dijo― apunto su dedo acusadoramente ―Planeas darme dinero por sexo, ¿Qué te piensas que soy, viejo senil?― Justo en su ego.

Ahora si estaba enojado. Sougo se acercó a ella y detuvo su muñeca en el aire. Esta le saldría caro.

― ¿Kondo-san? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kondo-san con todo esto?― cada vez la arrinconaba más contra la cabecera de la cama. Las sabanas se deslizaron de sus dedos. La curvatura de su pecho se acentuaba cada que la miraba desde su altura ― ¿Y a quien le dices viejo senil? ¿Quieres que lo repitamos? Así aprecias más que tanto te dejo satisfecha― empujando su cara con la única mano que tenía libre, Kagura lo hizo para atrás.

―No te creeré esta vez― Tomo su ropa e intento cubrir su desnudes, lástima que Sougo la despojo de la sabana ― ¿Qué mierda…?― agachada a un costado de la cama para que no siguiera observándola, ella se sonrojo. Sougo rio divertido.

¿A qué venia tanta timidez? Si mal lo recordaba anoche fue ella quien lo tiro a la cama.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ella no solo lo arrincono en la cama. Si no que acepto su acercamiento. La noche anterior… realmente fue muy buena.

_Kagura llego a su casa, con una gran bolsa de ropa sucia para la lavandería. Según había explicado, Gin, su preciado tutor le rogo hasta las lágrimas que llevara su ropa a lavar. En primera instancia no comprendía que hacia con esa montaña de mugre en su departamento, pero obvio el detalle._

_No dio explicaciones y él tampoco las pidió. Ella estaba ahí porque una hora atrás había hecho un pedido, tan simple como eso. Pero, cuando abrió la puerta ella lo aparto de la entrada dejando la montaña de ropa en su entrada y la caja de comida en sus manos. Tenía una urgencia y tomo un baño sin permiso, propio de esa gorila._

_Tan desvergonzada como ella sola._

_Suspiro con pesadez y se replanteo si darle propina era lo más idóneo, después de todo se podía tomar en cuenta el uso de su baño sin permiso._

―_Casi no llegaba― salió radiante después de quince minutos._

_´´ ¿Habrá tirado la cadena?´´ El tiempo empleado y la sonrisa de satisfacción le daban malos indicios._

―_Toma― Entrego en mano el pago de su pedido, sin propina, desde luego y la empujo a la entrada ―Gracias y saluda a Kouka de mi…― Kagura pidió un segundo antes, siquiera, de que él abriera la puerta._

― _¿Puedo pedirte ayuda?― no era una voz lastimera o tímida, se veía enojada y con el orgullo por el suelo. Kagura estaba intentando, con mucho esfuerzo, pedir un favor ―Necesito que me ayudes― volvió a pedir sujetando su corbata, presionando su pecho en el de él ―Hare lo que sea―_

_Era culpa de Kondo e Hijikata, días atrás se pusieron a hablar de lo que era tener una relación de conveniencia entre un adulto y un joven. Sougo estaba en completo desacuerdo con la idea materialista de todo ese asunto. Hijikata lo comprendía como una variante más de las relaciones humanas y Kondo reía por las ocurrencias de sus amigos. Ambos tenían ideas muy contrariadas._

_Cuando ella pidió ayuda recordó brevemente esas palabras de Kondo._

_´´―Es como dice Toshi. Si nadie sale herido, una relación de ese tipo no está mal. Ambos obtienen lo que deseaban― ¿De dónde salió esa conversación? No lo recordaba.´´_

_Recordó, muy vagamente, que incluso se hizo alusión de tomar esa oportunidad para enamorarla. Claro que Kondo lo pensaba con respecto a Shimura Otae, la estudiante universitaria que tanto amaba. Aunque él mismo se reía de sus ideas alocadas, ¿Qué tipo de persona que aspira a algo más serio tomaría ese camino como una posibilidad? La respuesta era demasiado clara en ese momento pero, ahora que la tenía arrinconada contra la pared, correspondiendo su beso, no sabía si estaba tan seguro._

_Sougo tenía la idea clara de que, como el negocio familiar de los Yato no estaba en auge ella rogo por una ayuda económica de su parte. ¿Se lastimaban? No, eso creía. Pero su mente nublada, desesperada por, por fin, encontrar una oportunidad recobro la cordura y se dio cuenta que su acción iba en contra de sus ideales. No la quería por presión, por desespero. Ella tenía que amarlo de lo contrario no tenía mucho sentido._

_Se detuvo, tenía que meditar un poco más, lástima que ella no quería esperar. Devorando su boca sin espera, lo arrastro hasta su cama ―Donde lo recostó con bastante impaciencia―._

_El resto era historia._

― ¡Ya me canse, idiota!― Se levantó aun si su cuerpo estaba al descubierto ―Yo solo vine para pedirte ayuda con Gin-chan, ni sé que hago en tu cama― tironeo las sabanas nuevamente, se envolvió y partió con rapidez al baño.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto Gintoki?

―Fue mala idea― siguió hablando desde el baño ―Seguro solo me usaste para perder tu virginidad, sádico inútil―

― ¿Qué?― boquiabierto camino el trecho corto que había entre su cama y el baño.

La ducha se escuchaba de fondo.

―Gori me lo dijo― Grito lavando su cuerpo ―Eres tan virgen como Shinpachi y sus gafas― se burló ―Por eso creo un plan con Toshi― su tono dejo la burla para mostrar atisbos de molestia ―Se suponía que harías un trato de conveniencia, pero jamás pensé que intentaras hacerlo conmigo― Dolida, mascullo para sí misma.

_En su momento no razono, no pensó en las palabras de gori. La charla se borró completamente de sus recuerdos._

_Aun recordaba esa charla con Kondo Isao. Entre bebida y bebida junto a su tutor, Gintoki y después que este último se durmiera, rendido sobre una de las mesas de su restaurant, Kondo le confió ese secreto. Sougo no estaba interesad en nada más que su hermana. Su felicidad poco importaba, así que no se preocupaba por tener pareja. Las mujeres no llamaban su atención. Para Isao, era un problema de tiempo y prioridades, para Kagura… una cuestión de gustos._

De un momento a otro, la cortina de la ducha se deslizo dejándola frente a Sougo, quien entro completamente desnudo, junto a ella.

― ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?― frunció el ceño.

Él no se detuvo para nada. Se paró detrás de ella y la ródeo con sus brazos. Beso su cuello y presiono su pecho con la espalda de ella. Está de más decir que Kagura sintió más que su espalda.

―No sé qué te dijo Kondo-san pero, ¿Anoche te parecí inexperto?― su voz sensual la tenso, pero con un suspiro modulo su tono para parecer inmutable.

―No eres un buen actor. Se notó cuando no sabías como meter el…― Sougo cubrió su boca con enojo, ¿Tan obvio fue?

―Ya― refunfuño resignado ―Pero eso no quiere decir que te haya usado― suspiro con pesadez. En ese momento se sentía un tanto abochornado ―No hay contratos, ni temas de dinero― ´´Aunque sí que lo pensé en el inicio…´´ se dijo automáticamente.

Removiéndose en sus brazos, se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. Ella rodeo su cintura y beso su boca pausadamente mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos.

― ¿Seguro?―

―Si― Dejo descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho, feliz de escucharlo decir eso. Parecía contenta, conforme con sus palabras. No había confesiones de por medio, pero si una clara afirmación mutua y tacita entre ambos ―Por cierto, ¿A qué te referías con pedir ayuda con Sakata Gintoki?― Kagura tenso su cuerpo y abrió ampliamente sus ojos.

Era un momento incómodo.

.

― ¿Y me puedes decir que te hizo pensar que era gay?―Grito Sougo en su habitación.

Después de ducharse, comenzaron a vestirse en el cuarto del castaño mientras Kagura explicaba la situación.

Al parecer Kagura, en un principio, tenía claras intenciones de emparejarlo con Gin. La química entre ambos, cada vez que se encontraban en el negocio familiar Yato, era tan buena que hacia dudar a cualquiera. Sin contar que esa revelación que Kondo le dio aumento aún más las posibilidades. ´´Puede que las chicas no sean lo suyo´´ pensaba con mucha frecuencia.

― ¡No es mi culpa, Gori dijo que eras virgen! ¡Solo pensé que no te iban las mujeres!― Comenzó a gritar.

Estaban en una discusión bastante acalorada. Él intentando proteger su sexualidad y ella tratando de que comprendiera que todas las señales estaban de su lado.

― ¿Qué tipo de razonamiento es ese?― espeto con enojo― ¡Y peor aún, viniste para que aceptara una cita con Sakata!― Eso era el colmo. A pesar de tener sexo la noche anterior ella intentó que ligara con su tutor, ¿Era en serio?

― ¡Una cita no es nada! ¡Solo tenias que darle celos a Hijikata para que regrese a los brazos de Gin-chan!― Si bien en un inicio los imagino juntos teniendo sus noches románticas, Kagura desarrollo un enamoramiento por Sougo. Imprevisto como nada, ella trato de ocultar sus sentimientos por el bien de su tutor y sus hermosas ilusiones.

―Kagura, ¿Eres una fujoshi?― pregunto incómodo.

― ¡No! Solo quería lo mejor para Gin-chan― trato de excusarse. Ser fujoshi era su secreto. Maldecía a Soyo por meterla a ese mundo. No podía evitar imaginarse a los hombres siendo amantes apasionados ―Aun estabas a prueba. Pensé que si traía la ropa sucia de Gin-chan descubriría si mi hipótesis era correcta― ¿A prueba? ¿Pero qué tipo de prueba era esa? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciese? ―Pero no la oliste, así que…― Su respuesta cayó como un rayo sobre su cabeza.

Kagura estaba loca.

Masajeando su sien, suspiro con calma.

Bien, no le importaba que tipo de gustos tenga, si amaba imaginar que dos hombres se deseaban, poco le importaba. Pero no iba a dejar que Kagura dude de su sexualidad, que se imagine a él teniendo un acercamiento romántico con nadie más que no sea ella.

Besando su cuello, suspirando entre lamidas y mordidas, Sougo aclaro los tantos.

―Me parece que te tengo que dejar bien en claro que es lo que realmente me gusta―

Una sonrisa como aquella prometía una tarde intensa y llena de disfrute.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Día 2: Profesor/Alumno**

**.**

**Rumores**

**.**

**.**

Estaba a nada de llegar a la preparatoria. Poco faltaba para graduarse y no aguantaba las ganas de tomar su título y largarse de ese lugar.

Seguramente extrañaría a algunos docentes, de eso estaba seguro. El profesor de educación física, Isao Kondo, tutor y amigo de su hermana era uno de esos. Sakata Gintoki, el inaudito historiador que impartía lecciones a la clase 3-A, donde él estaba. El hombre de la permanente, amante de los dulces y fan de las siestas, un aliado para sus bromas con Hijikata Toushirou, el profesor de Ética. Este último era el causante de su mal humor.

―Okita-san― Saludo Shinpachi, estudiante de segundo año.

Mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor, distinguió mayor flujo de estudiantes. La puerta de entrada estaba a metro de distancia.

Se detuvo para saludarlo cuando un cuerpo se colgó de su hombro. No tardo mucho darse cuenta que su pelirroja compañera llego a molestarlo.

―Alguien esta enojado― Grito cantarinamente después de reírse. Verlo sufrir era parte fundamental para su diversión.

Sougo crispo su ceño y movió sus hombros buscando soltura. Pirako solía ser tan perceptiva que asustaba.

― ¿Enojado?― Y ahí iban. Shinpachi cuestiono a la chica con sorpresa. ¿Realmente estaba enojado?

― ¿No te das cuenta?― se posiciono al lado del Okita y dirigió su índice a lo largo de su rostro ―Seguro es por…― Ni siquiera lo pensó. Usando la interrupción de Tokugawa Soyo, el amor secreto de Shinpachi, Sougo silencio a Pirako. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos mientras la obligaba a reclinarse.

―Habla y estarás muerta― Amenazo.

El saludo entre el par de niños buenos acabo, el mensaje oculto entre los otros dos no fue muy bien aceptado, ¿Qué tanto ocultaban? Pirako siempre parecía saber algo de la vida de Sougo que este trataba desesperadamente por ocultar.

― ¿Sucede algo?― Soyo, recuperando su concentración en algo más que no sea el chico Shimura, cuestiono lo sospechosos que parecían ese par.

―Nada― respondieron a la par.

No esperaban más explicaciones, Sougo no era de muchas palabras y Pirako disfrutaba de tener con que entretenerse. ´´Par de Sádicos´´ pensó Shinpachi achicando sus ojos. Algo le decía que ese secreto era muy importante, tal vez alguna nueva broma al profesor de Ética.

Llegando al salón de clases, el castaño se sentó en su asiento esperando recibir lecciones aburridas de un hombre que prefería pasar su lengua por unos dulces que tratar de hacer todo ese asunto más entretenido.

Preparo su antifaz característico, dispuesto a dormir una placentera siesta, prácticamente todo el alumnado caía dormido con su motivacional actitud.

―Los vi en la entrada, otra vez― una de sus compañeras, Sarutobi Ayame, susurro con entusiasmo ―Te lo dije, ahí hay algo― las risillas de esas chicas no dejaban que pudiera pegar un ojo en paz.

A pesar de llevar su antifaz, los ojos carmesíes seguían abiertos, ´´ ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?´´ se maldijo por su mala suerte. ´´Bueno, no me importa´´, esta vez sonó seguro en su cabeza, que creer en sus mentiras.

―No lo creo, a la profesora no parece gustarle en absoluto― comento la hermana mayor de Shinpachi, lo dedujo por su característica voz de chica buena –Muy lejos de la realidad ―Sé que no soporta el olor a cigarrillo― Sougo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza concordando con la chica. Automáticamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, movió su cabeza por mera inercia en un legible ´´SÍ´´ se arrepintió. Si no tenía cuidado se darían cuenta que estaba escuchandolas.

― ¿Como que no? Solo mira cómo se buscan cada vez que necesitan ayuda― Se rio con entusiasmo ―Hijikata-sensei, incluso, se ofreció para llevarla a su casa― Sougo, quien tenía sus brazos entrelazados debajo de su cabeza, las movió bruscamente dejando que sus huesos crujan ―¿Qué fue eso?― pregunto asombrada.

El cuerpo quieto del castaño antes de comenzar las clases, dejo tranquila a la estudiante. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación?

―Me resulta muy extraño que Kagura-sensei aceptara una petición así, ademas…―

―Tengo pruebas― La corto con una sonrisa perversa. Al frente de Otae, un celular se movía pendularmente delante de sus ojos.

Un golpe en seco se escuchó a sus espaldas. El último asiento al lado de la ventana estaba vacío. Okita Sougo, a un lado de su escritorio dejo posando su cubre ojos y salió tranquilamente de allí. La sorpresa por el ruido llamo la atención de los alumnos en el aula, excepto por una pelirroja que se reía.

Un minuto antes de que ingrese el profesor Gintoki, Sougo estaba descansando en la enfermería. Hacia frio para estar en la azotea, y no tenía ganas de aguantar a Ginpachi-sensei.

Con la doctora anotando en su cuadernillo, Sougo se inventó alguna dolencia para permitirse perder la hora en una cama desocupada. No era común que mintiera, así que sin mucho más ella le creyó.

El techo poco lo divertía, por el exabrupto que tuvo olvido su celular y ni hablar de la falta de sueño que tenía. El tiempo paso como tortuga, arrastrando unos quince minutos del inicio de clases, Sougo estaba desesperándose.

Su cabeza comenzó a jugarle bromas. El imaginario de un adolecente con celos desgarradores era atroz.

_En su mente, Kagura salía de la preparatoria con el atardecer cayendo. Caminaba con sus zapatos siete centímetros de alto, y una ajustada pollera de tuvo._

_Cerca del portón, a punto de cerrarse, el bastardo de Hijikata-sensei la esperaba recargado sobre un estereotípico auto color negro de cuatro puertas. Dando una última calada a su cigarrillo, lo arrojo al pavimento apagándolo con la suela de su zapato._

― _¿Vamos?―sonrió coqueto, abriendo la puerta del copiloto a la recién llegada._

― ¡Muere, Hijikata-sensei!― Grito con toda las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

Sougo estaba sudoroso, asustado y confuso.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Una pesadilla?

El sonido de la campana resonó en la escuela, él pensó en el primer receso pero ya estaban terminando las clases. El paisaje se notaba anaranjado, casi oscuro. ¿Tanto durmió? Aunque… ¿En qué momento cerro sus ojos? Él creía que estaba imaginando un mundo de malas posibilidades, no para sí mismo, sino para Hijikata. Si este quería resguardar su integridad más le valía que se alejara de ella.

―Joven Okita― llamo la doctora sentada en su escritorio. Su silueta se dibujaba a través de las cortinas, aunque al lado de esta otra fémina estaba parada, esperando el dictaminen ―Mañana tiene una segunda revisión― corrió la cortina y entrego un certificado ―Me retirare pronto, lo dejo al cuidado de Yato Kagura―

Sougo asintió sin despegar sus ojos de la mujer parada frente a él, con una sonrisa triunfante.

Dejando que la doctora levante todas y cada una de sus cosas, Sougo permaneció en silencio examinando a su profesora de Literatura.

― ¿A qué viene tanta diversión, profesora?― pregunto secamente ― ¿Disfruta que su alumno este en cama?― En su interior trataba de mentalizar una escena seria para no largarse a reír, el chico Okita actuaba muy raro ese día.

― Parte si y parte no― acepto con la curvatura en sus labios, negada a desaparecer de su rostro ―Al menos no tengo que cortar una poesía porque a uno de mis estudiantes le aburre―

Hizo un gesto para que corra sus piernas así y poder sentarse a los pies de la cama.

― ¿Tanto le preocupa sus poesías?― mordaz como pocas veces, aclaro con su ceño que no estaba jugando ― ¿O es que se alegra por no poder jugarle una broma a Hijikata-sensei? Tienen planes para después de clases, ¿Cierto?― expectante, quedo en silencio sin mover un solo musculo.

Ella también sostuvo la mirada, con la seriedad que su alumno le daba al dichoso tema. No le resultaba para nada extraño esas palabras, venia de un largo periodo escuchando rumores de una relación secreta en la cual la ponía en el foco del asunto. El profesor de Ética y ella. Toda la escuela se hizo eco de eso, absolutamente todos lo creían.

―Tengo que admitir que…― cruzo sus brazos y lo miro con poderío, haciéndolo sentir una simple cucaracha ―Si está herido, llegaría tarde a mi casa―

´´Así que va a su casa´´, presiono sus dientes ocultando, con su cabello, el fastidio y los celos que le daba tal situación. ¿Cómo es que ese tipo que comía pura basura de perro, tenía el permiso de acompañarla hasta su casa? Él mismo se ofreció a acompañarla en más de una vez, y si bien no tenía auto era mejor ir acompañado hasta su hogar.

Resoplo tratando de destensar sus músculos.

―No entiendo, entonces, que hace aquí. Vaya, seguro la está esperando― sus intentos por sonar desinteresado no tuvieron éxito. Sus palabras sonaban a reproche más que a cualquier cosa.

Fue ahí donde Kagura no aguanto más y comenzó a reírse llamando la atención del chico. Prácticamente se desmoronaba de la risa, Okita Sougo era un niño bastante posesivo.

― ¿De qué te ríes?― A él no le hacía gracia la situación.

―Eres tan imaginativo, ¡Que idiota!― Si, era su profesora, pero la chica no tenía pelos en la lengua cuando tenía que calificarlo de una manera poco… ¿Profesional? Decirle ´´Idiota´´, ´´Estúpido´´, ´´Sádico´´ o incluso ´´Chihuahua´´, era algo común en sus vidas.

Calmando la risa que le provoco su exabrupto, Kagura se levantó de la cama y seco sus lágrimas. Sougo aun la miraba con mala cara.

―Nada hay entre Toshi y yo― aseguro con una sonrisa de niña buena.

´´ ¿Toshi otra vez?´´ No le hacía mucha gracia que lo llamara por su nombre tan campantemente. Incluso ella se tardó bastante en decirle ¨Sougo¨.

La confianza que se tenían seguía ahí, palpable entre ambos, pero los rumores lo molestaba en grande y el castaño no podía soportar escuchar como hablaban de esos dos como si de amantes se tratasen.

―Hace unos días me pidió que lo acompañara al centro― trato de explicarle para darle una especie de consuelo ― ¿Sabes que quería comprar?― volvió a sentarse en la cama, esta vez más cerca de él.

―El cumple años de mi hermana está cerca― dijo con un leve suspiro.

Hijikata Toushirou, profesor de Ética, era un hombre comprometido con una hermosa joven de amable sonrisa. La vida privada de ese profesor era todo un secreto, principalmente porque no le hacía mucha gracia que sepan de él. Kagura, Sougo (Hermano de su prometida) y algún que otro profesor, sabían del asunto.

―No te preocupes, Toshi sería incapaz de engañar a tu hermana― eso ya lo sabía.

Lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era que esa idea siguiera persistiendo, como si la posibilidad de que ellos dos estuviesen juntos fuese más que probable.

―Tiene razón― concordó viéndola levantarse. Él la siguió ―Pero no estoy molesto por eso― Teniendo su espalda al frente, aprovecho el momento y la abrazo desde atrás sorprendiéndola. Sougo oculto su rostro en su cuello suspirando con pesadez. Su orgullo, estaba tratando de dejarlo ir ―Es insoportable escuchar como hablan de ese maldito rumor― Acepto finalmente―Como si Hijikata pudiese. Mi hermana lo acepto porque es amable y buena, nada más. No fue mérito de él― sus argumentos eran completamente inválidos y él mismo lo sabía.

El bastardo de Toushirou se ganó el afecto de ella.

―Entonces si estabas celoso― paso su mano por las suyas, las cuales descansaban en su vientre.

―No― negó con seguridad a pesar de estar al tanto que ella no pregunto, sino que afirmo ―Jamás estaría celoso de él, profesora― Sin importarle el ámbito escolar donde se encontraban y que posiblemente todos se hubiesen ido de la institución, beso su cuello y rozo, con insistencia, su nariz en su piel tersa y pálida―Solo estoy harto de escuchar puras incongruencias―

Kagura sonrió con cariño. Se reclino a un costado para conseguir besarlo cómodamente sin cambiar de postura.

Desde la puerta, un par de ojos divertidos miraba la escena de los amantes.

―Vaya, vaya― Pirako susurro para sí, conforme con su descubrimiento, aunque ya tenía sus dudas. ―Y después intenta negarlo. Me pregunto si aniki lo sabrá― Medito una respuesta en cuanto se alejó de la puerta y camino alegre a la salida.

Mañana hablaría con Sougo sobre el ´´tema´´.

.

Al día siguiente, Kagura se encontraba en medio de un grupo de estudiantes de último año. Estando cerca de la graduación, algunos alumnos querían brindarle un lindo presente por acompáñalos hasta el final de curso.

― ¿Qué le gusta, profesora?― preguntaron con insistencia.

Kagura intentaba no responder a sus cuestionamientos. ¿Qué se suponía que dijese? ¿Qué quería sukonbu y mucha comida? ¡No! Tenía una reputación que preservar. En clases era una despampanante y cuidadosa profesora, aunque en realidad no lo fuese.

Sougo y algún profesor eran los únicos que la vieron siendo ella misma.

No es que fuese una fanática de las apariencias, pero digamos que la institución la obligaba a eso. Claro que la vieja Otose, directora de la preparatoria, tenía cierta debilidad por su hijo adoptivo ´´Gintoki´´. Aparentando ser más rigurosa con él, ocultaba su permisivo trato, lo cual no era justo.

―Cualquier cosa estará bien― sonrió con gratitud, mientras en su interior se maldecía por no pedir sus amadas algas.

Con las quejas de las chicas, en su mayoría, que insistían en una respuesta más específica, la cantarina Chin Pirako llego para salvar la situacion.

Sougo caminaba a su lado, seguidos por la pareja de niños buenos, Shinpachi y Soyo.

―Yo sé que es lo que le gusta― aseguro llamando la atención de todos y liberando, así a la pobre profesora del cuestionamiento de esas chicas.

En medio del vitoreo por encontrar respuestas, Sougo se acercó a ella murmurando un leve:

―Hoy nos veremos― ella sonrió y asintió con ligereza.

―Te espero―musito bien bajito para no ser escuchada por nadie.

Todo parecía estar en orden. Su relación no salía a la luz y se mantenía en las sombras desde hace dos años. Realmente todo estaba en perfecto orden.

―A la profesora le gustan los chihuahuas― aseguro la cantarina voz de Pirako llamando la atención del par. ―Y también le gustan las espadas― esto último lo dijo con un doble tono que preocupo en demasía a Sougo y Kagura.

Sus palabras y un guiño sutil basto para estar al tanto de cuanto sabía la chica.

La situación no seguiría tan sencilla.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Día 3: Yaoi/Yuri**

**.**

**Cenizas**

**.**

**.**

― ¡Vamos! ¡Veinte vueltas más!―

― ¡Si, capitan!―

No eran más de ochenta hombres entrenando en el prado amplio de la base militar. A pesar de la tempestad, con fuertes ráfagas de viento acompañada por la nevada estacional, los hombres eran obligados a permanecer en actividad física.

El temporal espantaba a cualquiera, pero las obligaciones eran importantes y las guerras no esperaban a que el clima mengue.

Umibouzu Kanaye, oficial de rango alto con base en tierra, abandono sus múltiples estrategias de ataque, explayadas en un amplio mapa de guerra, para acatar una orden de sus superiores.

El comandante solicito con suma urgencia que lo vea en su despacho, un pequeño cubículo resguardado del frio, con varias hendiduras que filtraban el aire frio de las escarchas.

Suponía que lo mandarían a la siguiente misión de ataque o que, inoportunamente, su padre envió mensajería acerca de la salud y bienestar de su mamá. Teniendo problemas del corazón, le pareció muy injusto que en esos precisos momentos lo llamaran a combatir. Pero el honor familiar, de haber participado por años al servicio de su amado Japón, no permitía dar su brazo a torcer.

Dejando libre el paso para los hombres que trotaban en medio del frio invernal, Kanaye diviso a su capitán esperando en la entrada. Apurado por saber las buenas o malas noticias, troto los metros que separaban a uno de otro.

― ¡Capitán!― saludo llevando su mano a la frente.

―Pasa, tenemos que hablar― ignoro su respetuoso saludo para ir directo al grano.

Kanaye no tenía idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo, pero si sabía que no era para nada bueno. ¿Tendría que prepararse mentalmente?

Podía sónar frívolo, pero con el pasar de los meses la idea de ´´perdida´´ no tenía el mismo peso que en un principio. Se acostumbró a perder camaradas, se acostumbró a no comer, a sentir que no pasaría de esa noche. Estaba acostumbrándose a vivir en el límite, el borde de su pobre inexistencia. Aun así algo muy en el fondo seguía latiendo, marcando la diferencia entre muerto en vida y vivo.

Su capitán, severo como de costumbre se sentó en su lado del escritorio. Prendió un puro y medito las palabras que usaría. Kanaye supo que alguien más había muerto.

¿Quién podría ser?

― ¿Sucede algo?―pregunto para tratar de refrescar su humanidad.

Dentro de él algo seguía viviendo.

―El oficial de alto rango, Okita Sougo perdió la vida tripulando un avión de caza― Suspiro con pesadez. Últimamente las fuerzas japonesas tenían muchas pérdidas cargando sobre su espalda ―Eran amigos, ¿Cierto? Realmente lo siento― siguió explicando los sucesos del ataque. Sorpresivamente de tres aviones de caza lo interceptaron, pero solo el Focke-Wulf Fw 190 llego alcanzarlo con su proyectil.

Verdaderamente Kanaye se desconectó de su entorno al momento de oír que había muerto, ¿Eso podía ser verdad? ¿Alguien vio su cuerpo? ¿Cómo sabían que estaba muerto? ¿Estaba corroborado? No podía creerlo, le parecía que todo era un mal chiste de ese sádico bromista, que de un momento a otro saldría de algún hueco de la habitación gritando ´´ ¿Lo creíste, chino?´´.

Su cabeza e ilusiones hubieran cambiado todo su panorama de no ser porque la mano de su capitán palpo su hombro con resignacion.

―Lo restos de su cuerpo se perdieron en el océano― hasta ese momento Kanaye, recién se dignaba a mirarlo a los ojos ―Sus compañeros presenciaron el momento. Hemos perdido un gran estratega y un fiel soldado― entrego en mano un trozo de sus prendas, lo único que pudieron rescatar. Suspiro con pesadez y fijo su mirada, a través de una ventana, en el campo de entrenamiento―Tendremos que dar la noticia a sus familiares―

.

Era raro caminar por las calles de Japón, hace tiempo que no pisaba suelo Nippon.

Tenía la dirección en mano y algunas pertenencias que dejo en la habitación compartida con otros soldados. Pensó muy seriamente, durante todo el trayecto, que diría una vez que estuviese al frente de su hermana, Mitsuba.

Si mal lo recordaba, pasaron cerca de dos años desde que se unió al batallón. Sougo tenía unas semanas más que él. La experiencia y frivolidad al matar era bastante visible, pero aun así ―cuando estaban frente a una fogata y en total paz― hablaba de su querida hermana mayor con mucho cariño.

La detallaba como si de un ángel se tratase, un puro y delicado ángel, muy distinto a la sangrienta faceta de este.

Solía decir que no le importaría manchar sus manos las veces que sea si es que de esa forma podía reencontrarse con ella, al menos una vez.

Kanaye, en el tercer vagón del tren, miro por última vez la fotografía de Mitsuba, la mujer a la que en minutos le contaría sobre la tragedia de su ya fallecido hermano menor.

Cerro sus ojos, sintiendo el pesar en su cuerpo, ¿Qué pasaría si él mismo muriera? ¿Si su madre abría la puerta esperanzada por recibir buenas noticias? Pero la triste realidad la desmoronaría hasta caer.

―_Deja de ser tan pesimista, chino―_ Mentalizar su voz le resulto bastante doloroso.

El cansancio de llevar un cadáver sobre su espalda, hasta el hogar de su amada hermana lo hacían flaquear. ¿Qué tan duro era pasar por esa instancia?

.

Se mentalizo acerca de todas y cada una de las posibilidades que podían suceder al momento de ver a Okita Mitsuba. Se aseguró de ser lo más suave posible con ella, al momento de dar tan mala noticia. Por Sougo, estaba al tanto de su embarazo. Suponía que estaba entrando al último día de gestación, o como máximo tendría al recién nacido entre sus brazos.

Añeja, descuidada y polvorienta, así era el antiguo hogar de Sougo. Kanaye se preguntó si aun seguirían viviendo en esa residencia. Tal vez su hermana se alejó de allí.

― ¿Buscas a la señorita Okita?―un vecino de los recién nombrados se acercó a él. Curiosa cuestiono al visitante.

―Sí, vengo a dejar un mensaje― la señora no necesito saber qué tipo de mensaje.

El trozo de tela que sujeta el oficial ante ella, el sombrero lejos de su cabeza, incluso la visita de un militar era un mal augurio. Noticias desastrosas lo acompañaban.

―Ningún Okita vive en esta casa. Quedo abandonada― explico ―Ven, te llevare hasta ella. Solo, por favor, se muy cuidadoso con tu mensaje―

Siete casas, todas arruinadas, eran las que separaban la antigua residencia de Mitsuba y la actual de la señora Hijikata.

No llegaron a destino cuando una hermosa chica, tan similar a Sougo, se dio la vuelta y sonrió angelicalmente. Le daba la bienvenida a la señora. Pero su faceta cambio rotundamente cuando se fijó en el extraño acompañante.

¡Maldición! Aún estaba embarazada.

―Señora Hijikata― saludo con sumo cuidado ―Quisiera hablar con usted―

Hubo un silencio bastante largo, el pelirrojo ya se estaba preocupando. Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Mitsuba, por su parte, esperaba su llegada. Aun si doliera, sabía que algo así ocurriria.

Invitándolo a pasar a su hogar, preparando un poco de té con la ayuda de su reciente visita, ambos terminaron sentándose en la sala.

―Me mude de nuestro antiguo hogar. Debo ser una hija poco agradecida, abandone mis raíces por algo mejor― rio tomando un sorbo de té ―Sé que Sou-chan no se enojaría. Siempre aprobaba todas mis decisiones sin vacilar―

Era incomodo, demasiado incómodo. Mitsuba lo sospecho desde que Kanaye hizo su aparición. No tenía nada que decirle, no sabía cómo consolarla. ¿Quién era él para apoyar a una hermana mayor que perdió a su pequeño hermano?

―Cuando enterramos a nuestros padres, aseguramos ante su memoria que cuidaríamos muy bien de su herencia. Restaurar el buen apellido Okita― miro su reflejo en la infusión caliente y espero unos segundos hasta que su garganta dejara de quemar, y las ganas de llorar se apaciguaran ―Pero sin Sougo no me daban ganas de seguir viviendo allí―

― ¿Usted sabia que él…?― corto su pregunta. Una parte de él le decía que no podía ser tan desubicado y hablar de su muerte tan a la ligera, mientras que otra parte de su ser, seguía en negacion.

―Si― afirmo segura ―Sou-chan me lo dijo―

Confuso por sus palabras, siguió su silueta alejándose de la habitación.

Sin ella alrededor, Kanaye sostuvo pensativo el trozo de tela de su compañero. Aun le era inaceptable su muerte. No podía concebirlo, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo, si hace unos días atrás lo vio vivo? Tan molesto como siempre, tan insoportable, burlón, sádico, tan… tan él.

Las pisadas de Mitsuba lo alejaron de sus pensamientos.

Acercándose con una carta entre sus manos, se sentó al frente del pelirrojo. Extendió el sobre hacia él, esperando a que lo reciba.

―El último mensaje de Sou-chan― confuso, trato de abrirlo, pero ella lo detuvo ―Solo― aclaro ―El remitente dice Okita Mitsuba, pero estoy segura que hubiese querido que también lo supieras―

―Pero…―

―Es tu carta― insistió con calma ―Llorar ayuda bastante, Kanaye-kun―

La familiaridad con la que le hablaba, la sorpresa de recibir una carta de su parte… ¿Sougo le conto de él?

.

Exhausto, subió nuevamente al tren antes de llegar a la terminal. Su equipo esperaba su llegada y estaba más que seguro que no tendría tiempo para leer la carta. En cuanto llegara a la base partiría en dirección al campo de batalla.

Aprovechando el tiempo, tomo asiento y desplego el mensaje.

_´´Hermana:_

_Primero que nada, espero que estés muy bien de salud. Agradezco que tu embarazo vaya tranquilo y sin problemas, sabes que lo que más me importa es tu estabilidad._

_Come, descansa, y sal con cuidado, las cosas no están muy bien en estos momentos. _

_Espero que Hijikata te esté ayudando. Dile, de mi parte, que si no lo hace ya sabe que es lo que le espera´´_

Kanaye aguanto la risa, respetando a quien dormía en esos instantes. Si bien los pasajeros eran escasos, se entregaban al mundo de los sueños.

_´´Nada violento, te lo prometo. Pero arreglaremos los tantos como personas civilizadas.´´_

Para Kanaye era divertido leer como, no solo su faceta de hermano protector saltaba de las paginas, sino como trataba de aparentar ser un buen niño delante de su hermana. Era insólito.

_´´Aunque puede que no pueda tener una charla nuevamente con Hijikata´´_ Expreso en sus líneas. Los labios del pelirrojo temblaron.

_´´Lo siento, hermana, pero no creo volver._

_Las misiones son cada vez más riesgosas, el terreno es más inhóspito y las tropas enemigas vienen cargadas de una tecnología que soñaríamos con tener. _

_Mi posición me obliga a arriesgarme más que mis soldados. Lo sé, prácticamente estoy perdido´´_

El heredero de Umibouzu no podía parpadear del asombro. ¿Sabotaje? Pero…

_´´Creo que me enamore de ese chino en un pésimo momento._

_Es una pena, quería que lo conocieras. _

_Hermana, tú si me comprenderías. Es un chino idiota, pesimista como pocos y acepta rápidamente las perdidas sin mayor preocupación. Un investir, que no hace nada más que molestarme, burlarse y gritar hasta hartarme. _

_Debo estar loco, ¿No? ¿Cómo me enamore de eso?´´_

Atónito y conmocionado por las palabras de su compañero. Kanaye sintió su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza y dolor que creyó que explotaría.

_´´No soy de preocuparme por nada más que por tu salud, por tu bienestar y la familia que formaras, pero tengo que aceptar que me preocupa un poco ese tonto._

_Parece imposible que diga estas cosas, pero es la verdad._

_Estoy preocupado por él._

_Hermana, seguramente te dará la mala noticia de mi muerte. Sé que te mentalizaras, que podrás resguardarte en el seno de tu nueva familia. Por fin Hijikata sirve de algo._

_No te pido que lo consueles o le des explicaciones más allá de las que te he dado, pero dile de mi parte: chino tonto, llora´´_

.

Adormilado, despertó en la terminal del tren. Sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, la sensación de vacío al perder a alguien querido… Kanaye estaba destrozado emocionalmente.

Se alejó de las vías, y el olorcillo a vainilla le recordó a Sougo. Pensar en él seguía siendo doloroso.

―Tengo la sensación de que tuve un sueño…― musito para si mismo ―Uno grato―

No fue hasta que una pareja pasó apresuradamente por las calles destruidas de Tokio, que recordó las imágenes que se proyectaron en su subconsciente.

_En la biblioteca de la base militar, con el olor al té de vainilla de la secretaria, Sougo camino entre los pasillos en busca de una única cosa, o persona. Encontrándose con un aburrido Kanaye, que leía por obligación las normas de navegación._

_Sus recuerdos se entrecortaban y la luz cálida del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, enceguecía su vista. Unas palabras se deslizaron de los labios del Okita, sin ser escuchadas por él._

_Dio unos pasos al frente, sonriendo creídamente. _

Kanaye se detuvo en seco, en plena calle. Toco sus labios con cuidado.

_En su sueño, Sougo sujetaba su cuello evitando que esta vez pudiera escapar. Sobrador, como solo él lo era, lo beso sin bacilar. El castaño estaba bien seguro que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos…_

Lástima que era un sueño y ese beso no pudo darse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer y esperar la actualización.**

**No sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, tengo muchas tareas.**

**Lo siento.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Día 4: Viajes en el tiempo**

**.**

**Su infancia**

**.**

**.**

―Y así, honorable televidente, podríamos decir que los viajes en el tiempo podrían existir. Reencontrarnos con nuestro yo del pasado, ver a un ser amado que murió. Discernir o aceptar esta teoría está en ustedes, desde ya, nosotros solo damos la información de estos sucesos. Lo real, crea o no, es la desaparición de ciudadanos, transeúntes, que aseguran ver a sus familiares o conocidos durante años pasados. Estas declaraciones aumentan de número, son hechos que van en ascenso. Hay muchas hipótesis que tratan de perjurar su razón o, mejor dicho, sus raíces. Bases científicas, amantos interespaciales con poderes sobrehumanos o fantásticos viajes en el tiempo a través de portales mágicos. Cualquiera puede ser la causa, a nosotros nos interesa, ustedes ¿Qué piensan?

Durante la noche, después de una tarde de mucho trabajo y con el ego atrofiado, Sougo se reclino delante del televisor. La locutora, experta en temas paranormales seguía preguntando y haciendo hipótesis acerca de los viajes en el tiempo, de cómo afectan a nuestro alrededor, que lo mejor sería vivir de manera ignorante sobre tal tema, etcétera. A Sougo poco podía importarle, Katsura se escapó un sinfín de veces durante esa maldita tarde y no tuvo un mísero segundo de paz para ver a Kagura y molestarla como era debido. Estaba fatigado, harto y con ganas de dormir, pero antes de eso se dio la libertad de intentar despejar su mente con cualquier programa que hablen de temas poco importantes.

Sus parpados caían con desgano, mientras su conciencia se negaba a caer en un profundo sueño.

― Solo piénsenlo como algo factible, ¿Qué harían si se encuentran con su amor de verano, durante su infancia?― Sougo bostezo e intento estirar su mano hasta el control remoto ― Si encuentran a un ser amado antes de morir, ¿Lo salvarían? Aun si saben que modificar el futuro traería grandes cambios. Cambios que pueden ser favorables o dañinos para ustedes y su entorno― El capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi se estaba cansando de tantas idioteces, quería dormir apaciblemente, pero el maldito control estaba demasiado lejos.

Se acomodó cerca del kotatsu e ignoro el televisor.

― ¡Peor aún!― la voz de esa mujer hasta le parecía insoportable. Le dio la espalda ignorando sus insulsas ideas. Su cuerpo desganado estaba siendo consumido por el sueño abrazador ―Si encuentras a alguien que ha sufrido una enorme desgracia, ¿La salvarías?

Repentinamente el televisor se apagó, Hijikata quien caminaba exhalando una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo, ingreso a la sala de reuniones. Con un ademan indicó al menor del Shinsengumi a que se sentara nuevamente.

― ¿Qué? ¿No tienes una habitación?― incumplir con el reglamento de convivencia le caía muy mal al vicecomandante ―No estamos para aguantar tus berrinches nocturnos solo porque no viste a la chica de la Yorozuya― Sougo se incorporó de mal humor.

― ¿No la vi?―pregunto irónico pero con algunos matices de reproche. Después de todo ¿De quién había sido la culpa?

―Ve a tu habitación― ignoro con fastidio ―Nadie te llevara hasta tu futon y no podemos darnos el lujo de tener a un miembro enfermo solo por no seguir las reglas.

Por un momento le mantuvo la mirada y se replanteo varias veces el responder a su pedido, pero su cuerpo clamaba por unas seguidas ocho horas de descanso que, él mismo, estaba seguro serían muchas menos.

Ayudado con sus manos, se incorporó obteniendo una vista más nítida de Hijikata. Era demasiado satisfactorio verlo desde arriba. Imposible de evitarlo, su alma sádica clamo una sonrisa socarrona y de superioridad, y así lo hizo. No había razones y la sonrisa del niño Okita prácticamente estaba fuera de contexto, su cerebro no estaba funcionando bien. El propio Hijikata lo miro confundido mientras lo veía partir a los dormitorios.

Acostado sobre su futon, con los ojos a medio cerrar recordó la última frese de la periodista:

_Si encuentras a alguien que ha sufrido una enorme desgracia, ¿La salvarías?_

Soltando una media sonrisa autocomplaciente, pensó _´´Aunque lo quiera, mi hermana… no podría salvarla´´,_ antes de permitirse descansar el tiempo en que el sol tarde en regresar a los cielos.

La monotonía de la mañana lo abrumo a tal punto que su cuerpo actuó como un robot con chip incorporado. Sus movimientos fueron rutinarios, no razonó demasiado, prácticamente estaba aburrido y abochornado por la derrota tan desproporcional que tuvo el día anterior. Se prometió que esa misma tarde nada de eso ocurriría, claro, si es que ese rufián aparecía ante sus narices.

Las horas pasaban y la ciudad de Edo era más pacifica que el carácter de la propia Tama. Esa noche, nuevamente, no dormiría bien. Si mínimo no encontraba al causante de sus desvelos no podría apaciguar su furia.

Observo detenidamente, a lo lejos creyó ver a dos sujetos bastante extraños. Tenía unos cincuenta metros de distancia y parecían decididos a doblar en cualquier momento. Su actitud preocupante, mirando de soslayo en su dirección le dio alguna que otra duda. Los siguió por detrás. El traje de la mujer era de estilo chino y de un color rojo con bordes dorados; su cabello era negro, suelto y lacio, sus brazos llenos de músculos, lo cual no le sorprendió. Teniendo de referencia a Kagura y a las gorilas de la zona, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

A nada de desistir en seguirlos, el grito de su novia avivo sus ideas.

― ¡Hey, Zura! ¿Qué haces vestido así? ¿Vas al bar Okama?― sin darse cuenta de que Sougo venia por la calle que cruzaba la suya, Kagura mando al frente a sus buenos amigos terroristas.

Sin buscar excusarse tanto Zura como Elizabeth, corrieron sin parar. Kagura quedo observándolos irse tan apresuradamente. Confundida, la respuesta a su incógnita se resolvió en cuanto Sougo apareció apresuradamente a su lado sin detenerse.

―Te lo agradezco, china― le agradeció con un ademan de mano ―Esta noche te compensare― guiño su ojo y dejo que ella le gritara varios improperios mientras su rostro enrojecía, ¡Ja, que china orgullosa!

Agilizando sus movimientos siguió a Katsura a través de los puestos de comida. Agudizo su vista y todos sus sentidos para estar seguro que no se le escapara esta vez. Salto tarros de basura e incluso lo persiguió por los tejados, saltando de un lugar a otro. Admitía que ese terrorista tenia demasiada destreza para escapar, su persecución no se detenía, aun si llamo a refuerzos podía sentir que tarde o temprano se escaparía otra vez.

Sintiendo la tenacidad en el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, Katsura tomo medidas típicas que lo salvaban de una posible detención. Sus bombas cronometradas fueron esparcidas con ambas manos mientras reía a toda voz que su escape seria exitoso.

Antes de que el humo opaque su vista, el letrero de Elizabeth con la onomatopeya ´´Boom´´ le dio unos segundos para buscar una salida. En una esquina de un escaparate, Katsura y Elizabeth saboreaban la victoria, sin saber que Sougo, con la garganta irritada por el humo y las varias manchas de hollín en su rostro, consiguió escapar. Divisándolos a lo lejos, siguió su ruta para encontrar su guarida.

Su equipo buscaba señales de su capitán a través de su radio, Sougo decidió ignorarlos y obviar su preocupación. Seguramente Katsura podía oírlos a través de un transmisor, además ¿No estaba el dicho que profesa: ´´Para engañar a tu enemigo, debes engañar a tus amigos´´? Se echó a andar dejando atrás el artefacto que seguía emitiendo preguntas llenas de preocupación por parte de sus camaradas.

No tardo en verlo entrar a una enorme bodega desde la parte de atrás. Creyó saber de quién era. Escabulléndose sigilosamente encontró a otro prófugo de la justicia delante de sus ojos: el anciano Gengai. Ignorándolo por completo, ya que esa no era su intención desde un principio, busco en la penumbra al idiota de Zura. Para su suerte, el inventor estaba demasiado ofuscado por la imposibilidad de hacer andar su nuevo robot.

―Si no funciona le daré la razón a Ginoji― mascullo apretando una última tuerca ―Tal vez el destino no quiere que rememore el pasado― rasco su cabeza con cansancio.

Sougo, agazapado como una hiena, descubrió a los terroristas que estaba buscando. Ajeno a las preocupaciones del anciano prosiguió su sinuoso camino hasta sus presas.

―Bueno, los periodistas son demasiado dramáticos. Pero un viaje en el tiempo se escucha demasiado interesante―pronuncio extendiendo un control remoto y alejándose lo más prudente posible ―Si puedo evitar que Ginoji tenga diabetes, me deberá un año de trabajo gratis. Lo peor que pueda pasar es que el viaje al pasado no se realice. Un flan y un poco de alcohol no es mucho, salvo aceptar la derrota― esta vez, el Okita sí fue consiente de las palabras del anciano.

Sougo fue incapaz de ignorar su monologo en cuanto nombro a la chica del clima, esa que tanto amaba Gin. Pero lo que era mas desastroso fue su poco cuidado al patear una tuerca. Alarmo a sus estúpidas gacelas, que rápidamente se pusieron a la defensiva.

― ¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen a…?― los reclamos del anciano se opacaron por el sonido de una bomba explotar delante de ellos.

Zura aprovecho el despiste y escapo fuera del galpón de Gengai. Sougo, quien aún estaba irritado, no se tomó su tiempo para apaciguar su toz y mejorar su visión, a lo idiota comenzó a correr sin saber la dirección en la que iba.

― ¡Espera! ¡No vayas por ahí!― grito Gengai.

Su pedido fue en vano, el brillo centellante y azulado de su robot activándose, marco su partida. Ahora solo quedaba el olor al combustible que uso y pequeños cúmulos de humo negro, del capitán no había rastros.

―Estoy en problemas.

.

Despertando con las frías gotas de lluvia y la ventisca otoñal, descubrió que, para su buena suerte, su cuerpo quedó colgando de unas ramas. Las ramas crujieron al moverse, una clara indicación de que, o se quedaba quieto o sufriría una contusión severa.

Para su suerte sus piernas estaban flexionadas sobre una gruesa rama, solo esperaba que los músculos de sus pantorrillas puedan soportar su peso en caso de caerse, porque si, Sougo no tenía planes de bajar rápidamente, su cuerpo se sentía cansado.

Estaba hecho un lio, no sabía dónde estaba o como volvería. En pleno viaje trato de cambiar las coordenadas pero supuso que confundió meses con año o algo similar.

Más alto, a resguardo de la lluvia, dentro del árbol ahuecado estaba ese artefacto de colores en el que se transportó. Recién, calmado y saboreando la amarga derrota, Sougo entendía sus errores. Las coordenadas de _la máquina del tiempo_, estaba predispuesta en un orden occidental. Pensó en levantarse, tomarlo y regresar a su tiempo y espacio pero, como si comprendiera sus actos, el artefacto quedo en suspensión. Descansaría dos horas antes de un nuevo uso.

Comprendiendo que no se iría tan rápido como planeo, ojeo el sitio donde se encontraba. Parecía inestable. Se notaba una gran falta de atención, lugares tan vulnerables y pobres, tan marchitos y desolados le recordaba a esas misiones que tenían en los barrios alejados de la ciudad de Edo, la actual Tokio.

Pasados unos minutos decidió no esperar más, el clima era inestable y parecía que la lluvia no se detendría. Presiono la gruesa rama con sus piernas mientras flexionaba su cuerpo. Como espero, la rama que sostenía su tórax se quebró por completo, aun así casi pudo llegar a sujetarse si no fuese por una patada en sus costillas.

― ¿Quieres robar mi comida?― la voz se le hizo familiar, mas chillona e infantil pero bastante familiar, no llego a ver su rostro cuando una segunda patada hizo que perdiera su equilibrio. Cayó sentado sobre las hierbas húmedas del jardín, una bolsa repleta de hierbas y arroz se desplomo en el suelo. La furia en ese cuerpo pequeño aumento.

― ¿Quién quiere tu comida, enana?― grito irritado.

Ese día guardaba solo desgracias para él.

―Desparramaste mi arroz― sentencio señalando el desperdicio.

Sougo rasco su cabeza y sobo su espalda, fue una caída dolorosa. Abrió la boca para replicarle, pero quedo callado al verla más tenuemente.

Con el cabello de un color casi indescifrable, oscilando entre un bermellón exótico y un naranjo opaco; llevaba las ropas chinas, rojas, intensas; una herida sangrante en la rodilla, con el carmín traspasando la tela, la venda que presionaba su herida se desajustaban con insistencia; su peinado, incluso años atrás, era el mismo, mas desarreglado pero el mismo.

Kagura.

Se removió con incomodidad mientras trataba de decidir si llevarse los granos de arroz sucios, y lavarlos una vez llegar a casa, o acatar su conciencia y aceptar que si los comiera podría enfermar. Pero su estómago rugió y, sin importarle lo que ese desconocido pensara de ella, levanto todo el arroz sin dejar un solo grano.

―Si no tienes comida, jodete― no era egoísta pero, en esos momentos, no tenía ganas de ser generosa. Podría lamentarlo después de tener su estómago lleno, pero hasta ese momento sentiría que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Ella corrió a través de las pobres casas a punto de destruirse, precarias y abarrotadas de gente. Abrió su paraguas para cubrir la bolsa, si ella se mojaba poco le importaba. Incluso sus ojos demostraban las ansias por probar un poco de arroz con especias, el brillo alegre en sus globos oculares y la sonrisa anhelante por probar bocado. Ciertamente, aun si era una sola comida, tenía un plato en su mesa. Se mantenía gracias al dinero que su papi dejaba cada vez que aparecía, pero… desde que su madre murió desaparecía por bastante tiempo.

Su economía funcionaba, estiraba lo poco que tenía hasta volver a verlo. Aceptaba su dinero cuando se presentaba, pero no siempre era suficiente. Tal vez lo fuese para un terrícola, pero no para ella.

Estando a cuatro calles de su hogar, doblo en una esquina y se infiltro en un callejón. Si seguía por el camino principal debería rodear un gran templo. Ella estaba hambrienta y la lógica no funcionaba en su cabeza, aun si sabía que los amantos que la molestaban de niña persistían por esos lares.

Kagura no hizo más que intentar saltar un paredón cuando el instinto de pelea de un tercero la puso en alerta. Agudizando su visión lo diviso unos segundos y antes de asestarle una patada, lo reconocio.

Sougo, que venía persiguiéndola tuvo que hacerse a un lado. El cuerpo desfallecido del sujeto voló cerca de sus pies.

― ¡Perra! ¿Qué paso con eso de ´´no hacer daño´´? Tu mami se deprimirá― comento un segundo sujeto con un tono burlón.

―Ella no está para ver cómo me voy al infierno junto con ustedes― Sougo se sorprendió de verla tan seria. Inclusive era una niña.

Los estaba amenazando. Sougo percibía que, algo en el interior de ella, estaba ansioso por salir, tal vez fuese su sangre, él no lo sabía.

Sus puños estaban cerrados. La impotencia de no poder salir de su planeta, la muerte que aun lloraba en las noches, el dolor del hambre y las preocupaciones que acumulaba en su subconsciente, ¿Comería algo al día siguiente?

―Entonces ¿Nos mataras? A pesar de que ese día se lo impediste a tu hermano― esos sujetos no comprendían la amenaza creciente en esa niña, la tomaban a menos, se jactaban de su seguridad, ¡Ella no matara, estaban seguros!

Sin mediar palabras, se preparó para el combate. Sus pupilas se dilataron, era un monstruo, un carnívoro a punto de degustar su presa. ¿Seguía siendo ella o era la sangre Yato?

Impulsó su cuerpo al frente, su mano derecha tensa y recta, arrancaría la cabeza de ese putrefacto amanto de un solo golpe, o eso pensaba. La sangre de su cuello cercenado la salpico trayéndola a la realidad. Salpicaduras en su rostro pálido, ella vio el cuerpo caer tan rápido como un segundo y tercer amanto eran partidos a la mitad gracias a la hoja afilada de un samurái.

El supuesto _´´ladrón´´_ dejo que su katana devorara a esos idiotas de un solo tajo. Había evitado que ella misma cometiera un grave error.

Con un panorama carmesí a los pies del extraño, con sus sangrientos ojos observándola, ella sintió vergüenza por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Escapo. Y él la siguió.

Ingresando a su hogar, aliviada de estar sola y abochornada de sí misma, trato de despejar su mente y comenzó a hervir el arroz. Tomaría más de media hora, la espera seria tortuosa pero sabía que podía esperar. Mientras el agua se calentaba comenzó a cortar las hierbas y limpiar un poco su mesa, lugar donde antes comía tranquilamente con su familia.

Con frecuencia pensaba en la promesa que le hizo a su mamá, incluso sonreía de forma absurda cuando comía, imaginando que nada cambio, que todos llegarían pronto a comer. Claro que era una ilusión y ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero era dulce pensarlo y más cuando se estaba sola.

―No sabía que cocinabas―escucho hablar detrás de sí.

El extraño ingresó a su casa sin que se diera cuenta, de seguro estaba tan hambrienta que no se percató. Dio un paso al costado para verlo mejor y preparar su puño antes de golpearlo.

― ¿Qué mierda haces acá? Te dije que si tenías hambre te jodas, imbécil―

Su reprimenda por ingresar a una vivienda privada pasó a segundo plano. El quedo pensando muy seriamente en que china sabía cocinar y, para su desagrado, él no estaba enterado.

Ella siguió su vista, la olla humeante con arroz atraía la atención de ese tipo. No la veía a ella, ni la oía, salvo el vapor que emanaba del agua hirviendo. No lo pensó dos veces, intento asestarle un golpe con su puño, ese tipo trataba de robar su comida.

Los golpes no llegaban al extraño, su cuerpo aún era pequeño y las extremidades cortas. La velocidad también era alta, incluso más que la de ella. ¡Maldición! Estaba segura que ese tipo no era un Yato y aun así…

― ¿Acaso no te dije que es mi comida?―grito tratando de alejarlo de la cocina ― ¡Muérete, idiota!―

― ¿Sabes que te ayude hace rato? ¿No tienes un poco de compasión?― pregunto con burla mientras forcejeaba con la naturaleza indómita de esa pequeña china ―No busco tu comida, solo quiero un lugar donde resguardarme de la lluvia―

Con su muñeca sujeta por las manos fuertes de ese sujeto, Kagura utilizo su increíble flexibilidad y levanto su pierna para intentar asestarle una patada en su cabeza. Su idea no era matarlo, solo dejarlo inconsciente, tal vez amarrarlo y que observe como ella comía gratamente en el comedor de su humilde hogar. Pero el desvió su patada con el puño de su mano libre.

―No creo una palabra― achico sus ojos con desconfianza ―Primero, estabas intentando robar mi comida. Últimamente percibo que me faltan especias cuando voy a buscar la bolsa. Sabía que tenía que cambiar de escondite― Se dijo a si misma pensativa, esa última oración.

― ¿A quién se le ocurre ocultar su comida en un árbol? ¡Estás loca!―

― ¡No estoy loca!― tomo impulso y alzo su otra pierna para hacerle una llave alrededor de su cuello y, poder así, tumbarlo ―Si lo dejo en mi casa siempre es un problema. ¡Me da hambre y no puedo comer lo que es para mañana!―

Continuando con el forcejeo en el suelo, él trato de zafarse de su agarre. Tal vez fuese por sus entrenamientos, por todas las peleas en las que estuvo o simplemente porque se acostumbro a las violentas peleas que tenía con la susodicha. Sougo cambio, de un momento a otro, la situación. Separo sus piernas de su cuello y sujeto sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

―Niña― dijo de forma despectiva. Ella le escupió en el rostro ―Te mataría en este preciso momento si no fuese porque mi trabajo me lo impide― aunque mucha verdad no había en su excusa se aseguró de que ella comprenda que si seguía molestándolo podía ponerse peor ―Solo vengo en busca de un resguardo por la tormenta. No me importa tu comida, ni siquiera sabía que había algo en ese árbol, ¿Entiendes? ¿O quieres que te torture?― su lado sádico comenzó a brotar mientras presionaba el rostro de esa pequeña china ―No por nada me dicen ´´Sádico´´―

― ¿Sádico?― su rostro sorprendidamente exagerado mosqueo al capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi ― ¿No eres una chica?― si bien no planeaba buscar pelea, se notaba que esa tonta no pensaba lo mismo. Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

.

Kagura estiraba su lengua con fuerza, el calor del grano de arroz la hacia babear. Su estómago rugía con demasiada fuerza y sus ojos saltaban de sus cuentas al ver lo apetitoso que se veía ese simple platillo. Aun si estiraba su lengua no llegaría a la mesa, por más que quiera.

Su cuerpo se encontraba amarrado con bastante fuerza a la silla y esta, a su vez, estaba clavada a las tablas del piso. ¿Qué tanto hambre podía tener para pensar que esa sería la mejor cena de toda su vida, si es que podía alcanzarla?

Más allá, recostando su torso en el costado de la cama donde su mami descansaba, el extraño dormía plácidamente. Kagura lo miro de mala gana. Primero, ella no sabía que era hombre y que, por defecto, destruyo su orgullo haciendo una pobre pregunta. Juraba ser inocente, que en su pregunta no había malicia, pero ¿Cómo convencer a un extraño sádico cara de niña?

Segundo, él era aun peor. Dejar la comida servida a pocos centímetros de donde la amarro. Sádico era poco. Trato de estirar su cuerpo hasta la mesa, pero no tenía nada de fuerzas. Su estómago rugió con más fuerza despertando al visitante indeseado.

―Te dije que si te disculpabas comerías― murmuro aun con su cubre ojos.

― ¡No sabía que eras hombre! ¡Ya te lo explique!― ignoro el pedido de disculpas ―Pon más esteroides a tus alimentos, ¡Algo falla en tu cuerpo!― ¿Acaso buscaba pasar más tiempo amarrada?

Levantándose de su sitio, con una afilada y maquiavélica sonrisa se acercó a su víctima.

―Dime, china, ¿Quieres comer?― pregunto tomando el tazón de arroz más cerca.

Ella activo sus sentidos. Sougo movió como un péndulo el tazón, sus ojos lo siguieron mientras la baba escurría por sus labios. Después de moverlo un par de veces lo detuvo, con los palillos apresó varios granos y amago con darle a ella para después devorarlos con burla.

― ¡Maldito!― grito a todo pulmón.

―Solo tienes que disculparte― explico tranquilo ―Come lo que quieras, pero antes discúlpate― ella presiono sus labios y ahogo un quejido junto a varios improperios. Destilaba odio, todo su cuerpo se tentaba con despedazarlo.

Pensó seriamente en disculparse, pero ya sea por su orgullo o su infantil carácter incapaz de aceptar las derrotas, Kagura trago las disculpas y aguanto su desespero.

―Tengo hambre― era un sollozo suplicante. Quería piedad y su preciado tason.

―Entonces come.

Ella levanto la vista y la calmada mirada de él con su mano extendiendo el arroz entre los palillos, apaciguo su depresiva alma. Olvidándose del orgullo acepto que él la alimentara. Una, dos, tres porciones y aun no se llenaba. Kagura parecía más calmada, con pocas ganas de querer pelear por lo que, terminando de degustar su cuarta ración, soltó su amarre.

Ya no pelearon, al menos no de mano.

― ¿Aun no te llenas?― pregunto mirando su felicidad al comer.

_´´Bueno, siempre es así´´_ pensó.

Sin recibir respuesta y sin esperarla, él giro su cabeza observando detenidamente la habitación. Nunca había indagado en el pasado de Kagura, aun siendo novios había una barrera que no pasaron. No es como si no se tuvieran confianza, pero tenían una especie de acuerdo tácito en el que ninguno hablaría de lo que les dolía. ´´El pasado´´, ese susodicho tiempo, donde eran un par de críos y vivieron tanto perdidas como penurias. Él no sabía mucho de su madre o su vida en su infancia, y ella no sabía nada de su crianza, de sus padres o como murió su madre.

Si uno preguntaba, el otro pasaba a tener permitido cuestionar. Ese era el miedo. Si bien estaba asumido, era preferible hablar de los buenos tiempos y mantener superado las tristezas.

Pero, ahora que estaba ahí, viéndola degustar tan felizmente un plato de arroz, lo hacía replantearse. Quería saber cómo fue su vida para asegurarle que no volvería a pasarle algo así.

― ¡Hey! ¡Sádico!―el grito en ascenso lo despertó de sus pensamientos ―Dame más― extendió su tazón vacio.

Suspiro y sirvió nuevamente.

―Eres una glotona, como siempre― murmuro por lo bajo lo último. Entrego su comida y apoyo su brazo sobre la mesa, se reclino un poco para verla comer ― ¿Y tus padres?―se atrevió a preguntar, consciente de que esta sería la primera vez en que rompía su acuerdo tácito.

Kagura detuvo sus palillos a medio camino para mirarlo con detenimiento. Puso una cara de incógnita, tratando de descifrar una duda que la carcomía.

― ¿Qué tan seguro estas de que no eres una mujer?― lo irrito.

―No cambies de tema, ya lo has hecho. No funcionara esta vez― aseguro aguantando su fastidio.

Kagura prosiguió con hacer un análisis mas detenidamente sobre sus facciones, molestando al desconocido. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Dejo su comida a un lado y gateo apresuradamente a su lado.

― ¿Qué te pasa, china?― consulto a su extraño movimiento.

Ella se acercó a un costado de su rostro y olfateo.

―No eres un Yato, ya lo sabía. Muchos amantos vienen a este planeta― hizo un gesto pensativo mientras enarcaba una ceja ― ¿De dónde vienes? No recuerdo ese olor, eres raro―

Él suspiró resignado. No podía ponerse exigente con ella. Sougo la conocía, por eso sentía que podía tener la suficiente confianza como para hablar de temas personales, aun si no tuvieron el momento para hacerlo. Ella no se sentía en confianza con él, estaba más que claro que no aceptaría contar nada.

No importaba, ya se lo preguntaría a la china de su tiempo.

Era verdad, se merecían un tiempo para contar sus pasados, aun si era triste.

―Eres un pésimo visitante, ¿No puedes responderle a una dama tan bonita como yo, de dónde vienes? ¡Ja! Seguro morirás virgen y solo― se mofo creída. Sougo sonrió para sí, ¡Que tan equivocada estaba!

―No veo a ninguna dama por aquí― uso su mano derecha para tratar de avistar alguna posible mujer refinada. Ella se molesto.

―Idiota.

Él sonrió.

Se dio cuenta que su trato, aun si estaba con la china de hace ocho años atrás (muy posiblemente), no cambiaba. Que irónico. Mientras él se enojó por no recibir una respuesta de su parte, cuando este consulto por sus familiares, él también negaba una respuesta. Para comenzar una conversación sin secretos, ¿No era conveniente comenzar ya?

―Vengo de la tierra― confesó. Kagura dejo su insípido arroz de lado ―Un planeta alejado de Rakuyou, esta…―

―Está en la vía láctea, tiene un hermoso tono azulado. Una gran cantidad de especies vivientes. Tierras y agua ocupando bastos espacios― termino por él.

― ¿Lo conoces?

―No― negó con la cabeza ―Pero mami hablaba mucho de ese planeta, ella quería conocerlo― su explicación arrastraba un poco de lo que no quería decir, de lo que rechazo comentar. Se notaba el anhelo al hablar de su madre, no era necesario preguntar que paso con ella ― ¿Volverás a la tierra?― cuestiono con interés ― ¿Puedes llevarme?―

Esperaba esa pregunta. Negó como era de esperarse.

―Es complicado― acoto su respuesta a esas dos palabras. Una verdadera explicación no podía dar.

Él no volvería al tiempo en el que ella se movía, sino al futuro donde salía con ella. Notando su descontento acaricio su cabeza despeinándola, causando que ella se quejara por esa brusquedad. Movió su brazo izquierdo y detuvo su _caricia_.

―Aun así iré― aseguro efusivamente.

―Entonces nos veremos allá― suspiro acariciándola una última vez antes de levantarse de su sitio. Afuera la lluvia mermaba, las nubes cubrían el cielo pero el clima se apaciguaba.

Miro el agonizante reloj que colgaba de su pared. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, ya eran tres horas y veinticinco minutos desde que llego a la casa de Kagura; era momento de partir, la batería ya debería estar cargada en su totalidad.

―Un planeta es enorme, ¿Cómo sabes que nos veremos?― nuevamente lo cuestiono.

Él caminó tranquilo a la puerta, tomo el picaporte y comenzó a girarlo. Se dio vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa soberbia y burlona.

―Gracias a lo pobre que eres― cerro la puerta cubriéndose, con la madera de ésta, de la patada que esa china salvaje intento propinarle.

Dejo la entrada de su casa y comenzó a correr a través de las calles, Kagura estaba desquiciada. Corriendo, desaforada, a sus espaldas intentaba atraparlo. Por su culpa, no solo agonizo de hambre por varios minutos, no solo fue burlada por su economía precaria, sino que fue el causante indirecto de que la entrada de su casa tenga un agujero a partir de ahora.

― ¿Pobre? ¡Maldito! ¡Encima que te di un lugar en mi casa!― grito a los cuatro vientos llamando la atención ― Dime, ¿Que mierda tiene que ver todo eso con ser pobre?―

Sougo salto el paredón y comenzó a correr por el callejón. La sangre del piso se limpió gracias a la lluvia incesante que caía en ese húmedo planeta. Aun así, los cuerpos despedazados seguían pudriéndose a sus costados.

― ¿Estas aceptando que eres pobre, china?― su broma ayudo a centrar sus sentidos en él, ignorando los cadáveres a su lado.

― ¡Jamás! ¡Mi papi gana bien, solo que es un calvo bueno para nada que se olvida de ver a su pequeña y hermosa hija!―

El Okita escuchó atentamente. Sin darse cuenta, ella, contaba hechos de su familia gracias a las provocaciones de él.

Llegando al árbol donde se _conocieron_, levantó la mirada encontrando el artefacto de Gengai colgado entre las ramas. Esperando que su estado siga perfecto, que ninguna gota de agua lo estropeara, vislumbro la marca de _carga completa_ en su pantalla. Tratando de escalarlo, la patada de ella -que clamaba venganza- término impactando en su espalda.

― ¿A dónde tratas de escapar, basura humana?― su furia era igualada con la de un gorila al que le arrebataron su banana. Lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo a sí misma, con una actitud amenazante. Era tan propia como un pandillero de esos que rondaban por Edo.

― ¿Tanto te duele aceptar lo que eres, china? Deberías alegrarte por tus raíces humildes. Algunos nacemos en un buen hogar y otros entre pulgas y suciedad― la estaba molestando. Tenía que cobrarse el ¨_cara de niña¨ _ antes de partir.

― ¿Esperas que rompa tu cara de certamen de belleza, señorita sádica?― el veneno brotaba de su lengua, pudriría al contrincante si era posible. ¡Y pensar que comenzó a caerle medianamente bien ese bastardo!

El golpe que lo alejo de su fin primario hizo tambalear el artefacto que colgaba sobre las frágiles ramas del árbol.

― ¿Certamen de belleza?― pregunto sin gracia ― ¿Envidia, china?― forcejeo con ella. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

― ¡Ja! Púdrete, perro― Su intento de superioridad causo que bajara la guardia. Sougo pico sus ojos, a lo que ella respondió con su puño en la cara.

Ambos trastabillaron. Sougo cayó al piso por el impacto y ella golpeo su espalda contra el árbol, provocando que el artefacto se deslizara de las ramas y cayera en la cabeza de ella.

Sougo se levantó sobando su herida, limpiando la sangre que saboreaba en su paladar. Al llegar ante esa pelirroja insoportable y gritona, vio que las luces de, la susodicha, _máquina del tiempo_ comenzaban a activarse. Se lo arrebató de las manos y comenzó a escribir las coordenadas del planeta tierra, pensó en la fecha y trato de acomodarla en un sentido distinto al primer intento, esta vez de forma occidental.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?― pregunto Kagura ― ¿Qué es eso?―

No supo que decir exactamente. Ella parecía anhelante, esperanzada quizás. No creía que había desarrollado un cariño especial por él en tan pocas horas, pero si podía ver que tenía ansias por no estar sola. Sougo volvió a acariciar su cabeza, pero esta vez de una forma más tranquila.

―Me iré― musito.

Apoyó el transporte espaciotemporal en el suelo. Ella sujeto su chaqueta reprimiendo su orgullo y dejando salir el lado temeroso y frágil de sí.

― ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?― su voz se quebró al final.

Por unas horas creyó que su vida tomaría otro rumbo, que estaría acompañada y no sola, pero no fue así. Ilusiones, puras ilusiones.

―No― hablo despacio. Acaricio su cabeza nuevamente, tratando de darle calma a su ser. Kagura clavo su vista en el suelo, dejándose mimar por esos minutos restantes―Pero nos volveremos a ver― aseguro nuevamente.

Ella levanto la vista, no había burla en su rostro.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?― pregunto curiosa.

Él sonrió, sin malicia en este caso. Ella espero su respuesta, estaba impaciente.

―Porque eres pobre― parecía un mal chiste. ¿Acaso trataba de burlarse de ella, de sus infantiles ilusiones? Arremango su cheongsam y flexionó su rodilla, se preparaba para realizar un ataque y acallar a ese imbécil, pero él continuo― Porque eres un amanto pobre, que no tiene dinero para un viaje tan costoso. Harás lo que sea por entrar a la tierra, de eso estoy seguro. Terminaras siendo una inmigrante ilegal― calo hondo recordando los días en que los cerezos caen ―Soy policía, mi misión es traer paz. Violenta, inmigrante ilegal, mal hablada, tendré que arrestarte un par de veces― su voz se tornó, medianamente, varonil para ella. Su seguridad y lo suave que se oía avergonzaron a la pequeña china.

―Si… si eres tan debilucho, no podrás atraparme, imbécil― se sentía abochornada, avergonzada por ser afectada por la actitud de él. No podía mirarlo fijamente, él fue consciente de eso y una risa soberbia emergió de sí.

Kagura levanto la mirada indignada.

―No te enamores, china, aun eres muy niña para mí. Tendré que rechazarte― se mofo.

― ¿Quién está enamorada de ti? ¡Idiota, bueno para nada!― continuo gritando insultos y críticas hacia su rostro afeminado, cuando el sonido del motor comenzó a resonar con fuerza.

La luz empezó a cegarlos, el olor a combustible inundo sus fosas nasales.

Con un repentino y simple adiós, ese viaje acabó.

.

Dentro del galpón de Gengai, una fuerte discusión se llevaba a cabo.

― ¡No puedo crear otro prototipo, me llevaría meses, quizás años! ¡Sin mencionar que no tengo idea de a qué espacio-tiempo viajo!― El anciano discutía las probabilidades de encontrar una solución para ese descuido.

La Yorozuya trataba de buscar una forma de que ese viejo consiga una solución, el problema tenía que estar resuelto antes de que el Shinsengumi se enterase de la pérdida de su camarada. Esos policías los mandarían a cometer Seppuku instantáneamente. Sin mencionar que la novia del Okita no estaba de humor para escuchar excusas. Incluso se podía observar al par de terroristas amarrados y colgados de pies sobre un tanque de agua. Los pedidos de clemencia no provocaban nada en su berdugo.

―No puedo hacer milagros― volvió a quejarse el anciano, aunque rápidamente achico sus hombros al ver la molestia en Kagura ―Es imposible, lo máximo que puedo hacer es ver que tan distanciado esta― explico con un medidor de carga ―Mi maquina espaciotemporal es un artefacto que funciona con señales y descargas eléctricas, el medidor que fabrique es especial para percibir esas especificas hondas, pero no es certera― tomo una especie de control remoto con dos antenas eléctricas, similar a una picana, y testeo el ambiente, el punto clave donde desapareció. El resultado llamo su atención.

Su reacción de asombro atrajo a la Yorozuya.

― ¿Ocurre algo?― Shinpachi lo cuestiono.

―Bueno…

No era necesario explicar mucho, el humo inundo la habitación y pequeños destellos de luz atravesaron las paredes de hollín. No comprendían muy bien que pasaba, pues nadie excepto Gengai vio el despegue. La inconfundible toz seca de su compañero, seguido de una maldición resquebrajada.

― ¡Sádico!― ella apareció con una sonrisa casi benevolente, demasiado extraña para él. Reticente saludo a su novia esperando que su ¨lo que fuese¨ sea solo parte de su imaginación. Lástima que estaba en lo cierto y esa china planeaba más de lo que demostraba ― ¿Te divertiste sádico de mierda?― pregunto palmeando con la fuerza de un gorila, la espalda adolorida de su novio.

―China…

― ¿Querías escaparte de la cena que me prometiste?

― ¿Qué cena?― pregunto incrédulo.

Enojada cruzo sus brazos en el pecho y miro a un costado solo para expresar su fastidio.

―Me dijiste que me compensarías― con un tenue rubor reclamo su premio que tantas ansias tenia de recibir. Solo en ese momento, Sougo, comprendió a que se refería con _cenar._

Ignorando al grupo de hombres que estaban a su alrededor se acercó a ella solo para flirtear descaradamente. Aun si escuchaba comentarios llenos de odio, amenazas o intentos fallidos por golpearlo, Sougo no calmo con su táctica de seducción.

Incluso demoro bastante en alejarse cuando el Shinsengumi se acercó para encontrar al más joven. Despreocupado como solo él era, negó cualquier captura hacia su persona, dejando en paz al anciano Gengai. Para la mala suerte de muchos, Katsura y Elizabeth consiguieron escapar de algún modo, Kagura sabía que Gin y Shinpachi estaban detrás del asunto.

En esta ocasión, Sougo no se molestó por su intento de captura fallido, tenía algo más que hacer. Alimentaria a su gorila, la necesitaba con muchas energías durante la noche. Además tenían mucho de qué hablar, él mismo quería contarle muchas cosas de su pasado.

Dando los resultados de su viaje a Gengai y permitiendo así que Gin perdiera y por ende sus servicios serian prestados por todo un años, Sougo arrastro a una sonriente Kagura llena de satisfacción.

Ella parecía guardar un secreto que la divertía bastante, uno del que él no tenía conocimiento.

―Te dije que vendría a la tierra―murmuro cerca su oreja.

Sougo se detuvo sorprendido.

Kagura esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

Las hipótesis dejaban de serlo para convertirse en una absoluta verdad.

¿Podría ser…?


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Día 5: Periodo Histórico**

**.**

**Matrimonio**

**.**

**Datos/Aclaraciones: **_El capítulo está ambientado en la era Meji, con Sougo ocupando el espacio de Souji/ Soujiro, como quieran decirle. Obviamente hice algunas modificaciones para poder introducir a Kagura en la historia._

**.**

Cómodamente, descansando en la habitación designada a él, en el cuarto principal de la finca, Okita Sougo observaba el aleteo de las aves levantando vuelo. No tenía muchos pasatiempos estando en ese estado, la katana prácticamente se le deslizo de las manos.

Recordar que en sus años dorados era un prodigio era tan doloroso, principalmente ahora que vea la dualidad de su vida carcomerlo. Paso de ser un grandioso y prometedor guerrero a un saco de huesos y carne que descansaba en su cama esperando la muerte.

No estaba desanimado ni mucho menos, la muerte era otro camino que transitar, ¿No? Sería tan fácil despreocuparse del tema, si tan solo no tuviese familiares que llorasen su muerte.

―Sougo― la puerta se deslizo silenciosa, una mujer con kimono rojo hizo su aparición ―Tu hermana esta próxima a partir, quiere despedir…― ella se detuvo al ver como sus alimentos seguían estando tal cual ella los dejo hace ya, más de una hora.

―Que pase―permitió ignorando la mala cara que ella le hizo.

Se levantó de su sitio, acomodo su yukata y se sentó a orillas de la habitación. Las puertas abiertas, dejando que el paisaje apacible brinde tranquilidad a tan taciturno ser.

―Bien― suspiro con enojo ―Pero después te comes todo, idiota― él asintió antes de escucharla cerrar con fuerza la puerta.

Siempre tan autoritaria.

Dando la espalda al ingreso de su hermana, pudo percibir su temblorosa respiración. Calmando sus propias ansias, se giró para verla. Palmeo a un lado de él para que ella pase a hablar. Aceptando tal invitación, la luz que ingresaba del exterior le dio el panorama más desolador que pudo ver en mucho tiempo. En un día como ese, donde partía por un tiempo, sus sentidos afinaban cada vez más y, ya sea por la culpa o no, Mitsuba notaba muy nítidamente los rasgos demacrados de Sougo. La enfermedad aplacaba la actitud tan segura de su hermano.

Podía no expresar su miedo, pero las cavilaciones al tratar de hablar como si nada pasara despejaban sus dudas.

―Ve con cuidado― dijo él después de un tiempo de charla. Ella explico que estaría de regreso lo más pronto posible, él prometió esperarla.

― ¿Estarás bien?―pregunto dubitativa.

A lo lejos, en el interior de la finca, uno de los hijos de Mitsuba chillo con miedo. Pronto un grito aterrador de una mujer adulta se hizo escuchar seguido de unos insistentes golpes. El castaño rio levemente, se imaginaba que ese escándalo era producto de una cucaracha.

―Me case, ¿Recuerdas?― dijo a modo de respuesta.

Si bien el matrimonio fue de lo más convencional, es decir, fue pactado y sin sentimientos de por medio. Kondo, su comandante, después del incidente de Ikedaya donde el joven Sougo cayo desmayado producto de su enfermedad, aconsejo un matrimonio conveniente. La idea radicaba en que no viviera solo, que disfrutara su vida y que de ser posible consiga una compañera a la cual amar, querer, por el tiempo que le restaba.

Sougo accedió, principalmente por que el pedido se lo hizo el mismo Kondo. Trato de ir a varios Omiai, pero poco podía encontrar en una época de guerra. Las chicas que se presentaban eran deprimentes, tristes y desgraciadas, vendidas como un producto. No sabían lo que era tomar decisiones por su cuenta, y él no quería pasar sus últimos días como un bastardo captor de una de esas mujeres.

Pero no fue hasta que intento declinarse por ella que comprendió, era la indicada.

_Se flexiono un poco para dar la reverencia adecuada, antes que el sol se esfume pretendía abandonar esa mansión de estilo chino._

― _¿Cuál es tu problema?― pregunto la pelirroja evitando que él se despida ―Si vas a hacer una reverencia, mínimo arrodíllate y ruega porque tenga piedad― brusca, mal hablada y violenta, así era esa mujer._

_Sougo enarco una ceja visiblemente ofendido por su pedido._

― _¿Estás loca?― pregunto irónico ―Mi puesto de capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi me da toda la libertad de dejarte plantada acá mismo. Eres tu quien debe rogar que no lo haga― No solía ser tan malhablado, solo cuando una de sus hermanas andaba cerca (lo cual, era el caso), pero esa mujer lo exaspero con tan solo una frase._

―_Lo eres ahora, pero en poco tiempo solo pasaras a ser un cadáver._

Bien, si, convengamos que su primer encuentro fue todo un fiasco. Pero, para mala o buena suerte de ambos, esa era la última posibilidad que tenían. Kondo aconsejo permitirse un tiempo extra para tomar la decisión correcta.

Al final no hubo algo excepcionalmente atrayente. Ninguno estaba conforme con celebrar el matrimonio, con casarse, pero de tanto en tanto Sougo aceptaba que algo de ella le daba muchísima satisfacción. Incluso el día de su encuentro.

La belleza de esa mujer poco podía importarle al lado de su personalidad salvaje y respondona. Lo criticaba, contradecía, declinaba, rechazaba y mandaba. Tenía una opinión propia, una personalidad indómita y un carácter de los mil demonios.

No se enamoró de ella desde el inicio, tampoco se casó enamorado, pero si ahora le preguntara que es lo que sentía por ella, seguramente tendría una respuesta.

―La relación entre ustedes sí que ha cambiado― Mitsuba se rio al ver como su hermano ocultaba la felicidad que tenía al lado de esa mujer.

―Algo― acepto con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa primaveral ―Me adapte a su terror por las cucarachas y ella a cuidarme estando enfermo― su hermana volvió a reír por su comentario.

―Si no te conociera, Sou-chan, diría que al fin te enamoraste de Kagura.

´´Kagura´´ cuando al fin la llamo por su nombre fue cuando recito sus votos matrimoniales. Un cosquilleo en su nuca, repentino, marco una melancolía en su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba recordando tanto su vida a su lado? Tampoco es como si solo existiera ella.

Su hermana lo analizo en el silencio, Sougo no dio indicios de responder ese comentario audaz que soltó, pero tampoco parecía ofendido con la resolución dada. Acepto su silencio como una afirmación a sus conjeturas y levanto su cuerpo del suelo.

―Ya es muy tarde, debo partir― sonrió acariciando la cabeza del menor de los Okita ―Escribiré seguido―

La partida de Mitsuba no demoro mucho tiempo. Sougo, quien espero recostado en su cama, observo por la rendija de la puerta un gesto de parte de su esposa que lo tomo por sorpresa. Su hermana se despedía de la señora Okita con unas palabras que él no alcanzo a oír. La mirada condescendiente de Mitsuba lo hizo comprender porque rumbo iba el asunto. Fue el progresivo decline de la cabeza de su esposa lo que llamo su atención.

El flequillo de Kagura no permitía que viera su rostro, pero sus labios tensados en una sinuosa curvatura hacia abajo lo dejo pensando.

Alejándose de la entrada, Sougo ingreso rápido a la habitación. Quería actuar como si no pasara nada.

La puerta se deslizo una vez más con la brusquedad de un gorila y los alaridos de un monstruo.

―No comiste nada, imbécil. ¿Qué tantas ganas tienes de hacerme trabajar?― gruñona y grosera, así era ella.

Él ignoro su presencia, no quería verle la cara por un rato. La culpa comenzó a calar en su interior. Atino a suspirar para regresar a la calma.

―Silencio, go-ri-la― dijo fastidiándola ―Estoy enfermo necesito que mimes a tu esposo, ¿Para qué te tengo?― pregunto ironico.

Pensó que se largaría después de insultarlo una vez más o, de plano, obligarlo a comer la comida que su cuerpo no dejaba acumular en su maltrecho cuerpo. Pero ella actuó como se le dio la gana en ese momento, se sentó a su lado –con su kimono rojo y el cabella a medio sujetar con su horquilla dorada- y tironeo de él hasta hacerlo caer. Sougo apoyaba su cabeza sobre su falda, mirando al exterior sin poder ver el rostro de su esposa.

― ¿Kagura?― dudoso por su actitud tan repentina y fuera de sí.

Ella guardo silencio mientras pasaba sus manos entre su cabello. Él se incomodó un poco, pensó que estaba deprimida, tal vez por su pronta muerte.

Escucho como suspiraba y tragaba saliva, meditaba sobre su reacción, seguramente.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se aceleró tu corazón?― pregunto burlona después de varios segundos.

Sougo cerró los ojos comprendiendo lo que trataba de hacer. ´´Actuemos como si nada malo pasara´´ pensó deliberadamente.

―Mueres por mí, Kagura― sonrió con malicia. Desde su lugar, ella podía verlo claramente ―Ahora me siento mal por rechazarte aquella vez, creo que fui muy duro―

―Para nada, negarte al matrimonio me hubiera salvado de este martirio―rio confiada ―Pero es una pena, lo que ya está, ya está― siempre trataba de hacerse la despreocupada, la que no le importaba en lo más mínimo nada. Pero no era así, ella demostraba quererlo cuando nadie la veía. Varias veces la descubrió siendo cuidadosa cuando supuestamente estaba dormido.

―Di lo que quieras― se levantó de su regazo con una sonrisa bastante cansada. Acaricio los labios de ella con los suyos, por poco se convertía en un beso ―Tus palpitaciones aumentan cuando estoy cerca―sus dedos se apoyaron en la vena palpitante de su cuello. Su ritmo cardiaco se vio ofuscado por su acercamiento.

―Es el calor― mintió apenada.

Extrañaba ser besada por él, pero sabía que Sougo no haría tal cosa.

―Miente todo lo que quieras― la apacibilidad en su rostro se turbo con la llegada de su sonrisa creída que, en secreto, Kagura amaba ―Prometo guardar tu secreto, tonta― guiño un ojo causando una contradicción en ella. Una parte de su esposa se sintió embelesada por el gesto, pero otra –la más bestial- quería matarlo por insinuar que estaba enamorada de él.

Mientras ella murmuraba un repetitivo e incesante ´´idiota´´, él se levantó con cuidado. Trastabillo un poco, pero rápidamente se puso en marcha hacia el patio. Kagura se percató de ese movimiento tan marchito de su esposo.

Su mirada, viéndolo de perfil con su flequillo cubriendo cada tanto sus carmines ojos, Kagura comenzó a sentir el peso de una pronta despedida. La nostalgia se alojó en su garganta, su pecho quemo, dolía por el enorme esfuerzo que hacia al evitar soltar un quejido de angustia y desasosiego. ¿Por qué tenía pensamientos tan funestos durante una hermosa tarde primaveral?

―Kagura…― viendo que su cuerpo cada día se marchitaba más, prefirió ser sincero con ella antes de perecer. Puede que sea una pésima idea ya que si decía cuáles eran sus sentimientos dejaría un enorme peso en ella.

Quien muere no sufre ni una cuarta parte de quienes quedan atrás, y atarla a un recuerdo efímero no era justo. ¿Decir o no decir? ¿Qué era lo mejor?

Las dudas lo abrumaron. Se perdió en el torbellino de posibilidades antes de que ella, firme y segura, comience hablar en su lugar.

―Sougo― llamo de forma prepotente. Él giro su cuerpo, ya no dándole la espalda sino mirándola directamente. Kagura reafirmo su paso y tomo su rostro con ambas manos ― ¿Seguro…que mantendrás el secreto?― dejándolo con la boca abierta, con la palabra a medio terminar, ella prosiguió con lo que planeaba hacer ― ¿Qué pasa?―pregunto burlona. La tristeza o la compasión no estaban en sus ojos ―Acaso creíste que sería tan cobarde. ¿Estas apenado? Qué vergüenza, una dama se te confeso antes. Eres tan patético que…― la abrazó acallándola.

―Estaba pensando en no tocar el tema― explicó. Kagura sostuvo todo su peso, su esposo comenzaba a perder las fuerzas, de forma completa, en su cuerpo.

Lo acompaño hasta él suelo. Sosteniendo al casi desfallecido Okita que se aferraba, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, a su cuerpo. Podía sentir como el sudor de su cuerpo se acrecentaba y la vida parecía abandonar de apoco sus ojos. Ella abrazo su vida antes de que se esfumara de sus manos.

― ¿Por que no?― pregunto susurrante― ¿No seria mejor morir sin arrepentimientos?―

―Te crearía un peso innecesario.

―No pienses que tu muerte me desmoronara, seguiré viviendo hasta que mi vida acabe. Anciana y no joven.

―Kagura― oculto su rostro entre los pliegos de su kimono. Aspiro su aroma dulzón, su fragancia femenina y perfecta, trato de memorizar el calor de ella hasta el momento donde volvieran a verse.

― ¿Si?― apacible y delicada, así se oía. Tal vez porque estaba a un paso de cruzar la línea.

―Te amo.

―Sí, Sougo― acepto con calma acariciando su cabeza, acunando su cuerpo ―Yo también te amo―

Su vida desapareció, abandono el cuerpo lánguido en los brazos de ella. Dejando un cadáver en su cálido regazo, empapándose de las lágrimas silenciosas de una mujer que lo amo, no desde el inicio, pero si hasta el final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Incidente de Ikedaya: Existen teorías acerca de que su tuberculosis (de Okita Souji) fue descubierta cuando tosió sangre y se desmayó durante en este incidente.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Día 6: Final Alternativo**

**.**

**Estoy en casa**

**.**

**Aclaración: **_Estoy satisfecha con el final de Gintama. No tengo quejas en absoluto pero, como en esta Week salió el tema de Final Alternativo aquí lo traje. Aunque, en sí, no es un final alternativo XD seria tomado (mejor) como una continuación de lo que Sorachi dejo en su hermoso final._

**.**

Con la elección sufragista de Tokugawa Soyo, la antigua Edo y actual Tokio parecía ver luz al final del túnel. Para la suerte de muchos, Zurutramp había desaparecido hace ya mucho tiempo, los ciudadanos solo recordaban disparos y explosiones, de ese negligente. Un alivio para la comunidad, pero un dolor de cabeza para la policía. El Shinsengumi seguía moviéndose de acá para allá buscando al presunto político corrupto. Pero, sacando ese tema de lado el grupo de perros del gobierno necesitaba ayuda. No con Zurutramp, sino con un nuevo enemigo nacional.

―Así que una nueva misión, ¿eh?

Por eso estaba ahí. El capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo, esperaba pacientemente que la Yorozuya aceptara el trabajo. La paga era grande y se sabía muy bien la ambición descomunal del líder, Sakata Gintoki.

―Sí, Hijikata actuara solo. Decidimos con Kondo-san que era preferible tener un colega― explico tranquilo mientras echaba una rápida ojeada a todas direcciones. Gin estaba solo, eso aliviaba su espalda.

― ¿Eh? ―dudoso por sus palabras decidió interrogarlo. Una cosa era aceptar un trabajo de Kondo, y otra muy distinta era de parte de Okita Sougo, un mocoso (ya adulto) que gustaba de hacer bromas ― ¿No tienen otros camaradas? El Shinsengumi tiene bastante miembros, ¿Qué aporte significativo podemos hacer?― enarco una ceja desconfiado.

Su cliente se acomodó contra el respaldo del sillón, descanso unos segundos y sonrió un poco de lado, solo para alterar a su interlocutor.

―Cálmese, jefe. Estoy acá porque nadie mas que usted puede hacer el trabajo― el Yorozuya siguió con su actitud defensiva ―Piense que le pagaremos y que además traje postres― señalo la caja de dulces casi vacía por culpa del intento de contratista.

El plato, con el último pudin caramelizado entre sus manos, Gin trato de hacerse el fuerte ante las tentaciones, por más que ya cayera estrepitosamente sobre la trampa.

― ¿Estas tratando de comprarme? ¡No te servirá!― el matiz seguro se disolvía con solo admirar la bella capa de caramelo sobre su postre.

Sougo estaba seguro que lo tenía casi en sus manos. Solo faltaba un pequeño y ultimo empujón.

―Para nada― cruzo sus piernas y apoyo su codo en el respaldo. Parecía muy confiado, y esa sonrisa perversa no estaba gustándole ―Como dije, solo es un trabajo. La Yorozuya siempre se encarga, tendrá la paga apenas termine la misión, sin contratiempos― saboreando cada cucharada miraba con sinuosidad al más joven ―Tenemos muchos trabajos, principalmente alrededor de la estancia de Tokugawa Soyo. Nuestros camaradas no dan abasto, un par de manos no nos haría mal―

― No confió― aseguro de forma sincera.

Para su mala suerte, el plan inicial no funciono, se suponía que debía comprar su confianza mientras comía, pero entre la velocidad con la que engullía cada postre y su ensimismamiento con asegurarse de que este a solas, perdió bastante tiempo.

― ¿Por que no?― volvió a preguntar ―Volveré a explicar la sencillez de la misión. Durante la fiesta de Tokugawa Soyo, siendo electa, habrá un enorme cumulo de gente alrededor. Sabemos que habrá disturbios y siempre se tiene en cuenta un posible atentado. Cubriremos todos los rincones y aseguraremos a la princesa, perdón a Soyo― para Sougo era, a veces, difícil olvidar que su posición ya no era de ´´princesa´´ ―Para nuestra suerte esa importante fiesta se ha retrasado por el trabajo que tiene en las reuniones, mantener el orden social no es tarea fácil― suspiro con diversión ―Aunque comprendo que cuando no pagan la renta no pueden entender el valor de las leyes, siquiera― a Gin no le agrada el tono y la falsa acusación (para él) sobre su vida en la clandestinidad. Nadie comprendía la vida en los bajos fondos de la pobreza, a veces era pagar o morir de hambre.

―Deja de divagar y ve al grano― mascullo irritado

―Básicamente tomaremos el tiempo en que la fiesta se organiza para allanar de forma sutil cualquier espacio que levantara sospechas― prosiguió sin deseos de demorarse por mucho más tiempo ―Ahí entra, jefe. Uno de esos sitios es un extraño y sombrío barrio chino en el centro de Tokio. Muchos dicen que es una simple fachada, otros que es un centro de esclavos, donde los inmigrantes llegan a ser explotados―

―Así que…

―Hijikata-san trabajara por su cuenta. Tiene muchas conjeturas, una de ellas es que aparte de ser un centro clandestino, es un lugar donde resguardan a varios terroristas― extendió un papel y se lo entrego ―Katsura no está dentro, de eso estamos seguros. Me estoy encargando de seguirle el rastro, y atraparlo― Gin sujeto el papel y lo plegó confuso.

― ¿Y esto? ¿Qué es? ¿Chino?― lo movió de un lado para el otro intentando comprender su significado.

―Sí, usaran claves. Desde el inicio estarán por su cuenta, pero si algo se sale de control encárguense de usar ese código. Hijikata-san tiene uno diferente. Debajo esta él suyo―Gin observo con cautela.

― ¿Wǒ ài nǐ? ¿Qué significa este código? ¿520? ― Sougo disimulo una sonrisa, tenía muchas ganas de reírse. Para su suerte Kagura no era china en sí, solo un Yato salvaje así que desconocía el lenguaje ― ¿Por qué esto se me hace muy sospechoso?― Sougo negó tranquilamente, en su interior moría de risa.

―De todos modos solo debes saber que Hijikata-san te llamara de esa forma cuando encuentre la situación muy peligrosa o necesite refuerzos― tomando una bocanada de aire, intentando mantener la compostura, se levantó de su asiento― Veo que ya está aceptando la propuesta, ¡Diviértanse!― que sonría creídamente era para preocuparse, pero su mero intento de verse ´´normal´´ con una sonrisa angelical… lo mostraban como era un demonio. Si, parecía un ángel, al igual que lucifer, así de malvado.

Gin pensó que por la paga aceptaría el empleo, pero tendría cuidado con lo que ese crio halla planeado. De repente antes de verlo irse, tan tranquilo como cuando entro sin permiso, el Shiroyasha detuvo su caminata.

―Desde que llegaste solo has hablado de mí, como único interés para la misión― espero en silencio a que él le diera una respuesta, pero se mantuvo impasible esperando a que acabe ― ¿No necesitaran ayuda de la Yorozuya?― el Okita lo medito unos segundos, pero rápidamente comprendió a que quería llegar.

―Depende de lo que decida― señalo el papel con cansancio ―Ese es el empleo, el resto lo decidirá por su cuenta, jefe, no espere que responda como debe desempeñarse en su trabajo―Gin no emitió siquiera una mueca, algo no le estaba gustando, algo relacionado con su pequeña y ese idiota.

Sakata suspiro aburrido, los mocosos serian siempre así de densos. Se acomodó un poco mejor en el sofá y comenzó a actuar de forma despreocupada. Rasco el interior de su nariz y apoyo sus pies descalzos en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

― ¿No te parece que estas actuando demasiado raro? Si Kagura-chan rompió tu corazón de alguna manera, no es problema mío. Pero no puedo ignorar que algo está pasando a su alrededor―retiro su dedo de sus fosas nasales y lanzo esa punto verde y censurado muy lejos de su cavidad ―Desde la reunión, o ´´fiesta´´ en el bar ninguno de los dos se ha comportado como de costumbre― suspiro hastiado ―Es extraño regresar y que todo siga igual como siempre, salvo por ustedes dos ―Lo miro unos momentos, viendo el esfuerzo por mantenerse ajeno a sus palabras ― ¿O será que desde que se volvieron a encontrar…? ¿Sucedió algo?―

― Nada sucedió―afirmo seguro.

En sí, y siendo sinceros, esa era la causa por la que no quería seguir con la conversación. No espero a que continuara con su monologo y terminó por despedirse con un ademan de mano. Para su mala suerte, el par de chicos que faltaban para formar el trio de la Yorozuya estaba subiendo por las escaleras. Sougo podía escuchar el barullo sin correr la puerta.

― Gin-san ya trajimos tu revista― Shinpachi fue el primero en ingresar y dar a conocer su presencia. Aunque rápido, tomo otro rumbo al ver que tenían visitas ― ¡Oh! Buenos días, Okita-san, hace tiempo que no lo veíamos― detrás de Shinpachi, Kagura espero lo miraba sorprendida, en si paso mucho tiempo sin verse.

―Buenos días― Gin interrumpió el saludo desganado del capitán, mientras tomaba con admiración y recelo su adorada Jump ―Tenia algunas cosas que hablar con el jefe― él espero a que ella siquiera diga algo, aun si era una maldita burla, cualquier cosa que rompiera esa nebulosa pared que, sin previo aviso se formó delante de ellos. Pero nada.

Abrió la puerta, se despidió y bajo las escaleras más molesto de lo que planeaba, estaría al verla.

Sintiendo que algo no iba bien, Shinpachi pregunto si todo estaba en orden, pero Kagura respondió que nada estaba mal, lástima que su expresión pensativa no pasara desapercibida, ni para el menor de los Shimura, ni mucho menos para quien se hacia el que leía la Jump sin prestar atención.

Junto a su paraguas salió de la Yorozuya, advirtiendo que faltaba leche de fresa. Gin se alarmo y exigió que traiga más de una caja, necesitaba tener bastantes provisiones para la noche. Shinpachi intento hacerle compañía, claro, si es que no fuera por Gin que lo llamo. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, las pisadas de la Yato se alejaron velozmente.

― ¿Lo hiciste apropósito?― cuestiono el chico de dieciocho años.

―Necesita pensar un poco― dio vuelta la página con desgano ―Si bien creció bastante, aún le falta madurar. Recién tiene dieciséis años, hay cosas que querrá descubrir por si misma―

A varios metros de la Yorozuya Kagura caminaba sin un rumbo aparente. Para su suerte pudo salir sin compañía, así tenía un momento para pensar en lo que _No_ ocurrio.

Y no ocurrió porque ella estaba enojada, porque él la hiso enojar. Se suponía que, después de dos años y un adorable ´´Bienvenida´´ de su parte, ella actuaria de forma más condescendiente. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer una vez volviese a Edo, la primera era encontrar la forma de regresar a Sadaharu, la segunda reunirse con la Yorozuya y la tercera reencontrarse con el resto de sus amigos –entre ellos, Okita Sougo-. Pero todo se fue al drenaje. Nada salió como esperaba.

Él apareció, la mandó al frente con tanta facilidad que asustaba, ¿Cómo sabía que era ella? Ni Shinpachi la descubrió, ¿Cómo? La hizo enojar arruinando sus intentos por ocultarse. ¡Estaba avergonzada por no cumplir con su cometido! ¡Dos años y no hizo nada bien! Se sentía devastada. En ese momento lo maldijo, ignoro su bienvenida y la sonrisa que le dedico al verla. Su temperamento le gano de mano y lo mando a volar. La furia y el rencor no duraron mucho pero si lo suficiente como para ignorarlo, incluso cuando hicieron esa reunión en el bar de Tae.

Nunca tuvo una idea en específico de como seria su encuentro, pero estaba segura que jamás deseo que fuese así. El tiempo paso, los días volaron y a pesar de que ya no estuviese enojada, sino que agradecida –ya que mal o bien, Sougo apresuro su encuentro con Shinpachi y Gin, si lo veía de esa forma él hizo lo que ella no se animó a hacer–, no sabía cómo volver a hablar con él.

Su decisión moría en cuanto estaba delante suyo, ¿Orgullo quizás? No era una cuestión de orgullo, simple y llanamente, era una brecha que se creó entre ambos sin que se diera cuenta y, para colmo, ella había sido la que inicio todo eso.

No quería seguir en esa misma situación. Parecía una niña que no avanzaba, que se estancaba con cualquier obstáculo. Ella era una mujer, maduró sin perder su esencia. No era miedosa y jamás daría tantas vueltas. Arreglar este asunto tan estúpidamente impuesto no era nada para ella.

.

Para alegría de Sougo su trabajo estaba casi por terminar. Los preparativos de la fiesta de Tokugawa Soyo pronto acabarían. Increíblemente Nobume apareció en más de una ocasión en el cuartel, dando órdenes específicas de cómo hacer su trabajo, lo cual destruyo nuevamente su ego. Dando respuestas sarcásticas y burlonas pasaron gran parte de la tarde organizando la protección de la susodicha.

―_Si algo le llegara a pasar, puedo culparte por tu pésimo trabajo― _No era una mujer estricta, pero se encontraba particularmente molesta esa noche. No con el Shinsengumi, sino con el capitán de la primera división.

Las causas eran ajenas y de menor importancia para él, no perdería el tiempo en tratar de descifrar la mente femenina de esa asesina, demasiado tenía con una Yato ilegal.

Lo que escapaba de la comprensión de Sougo era simple, o al menos desde la perspectiva de Nobume: Kagura. Sabía los conflictos que había entre ambos, el desgano en los ojos rasgados de ella, la pequeña curvatura cansada en su cuerpo y las muchas veces que la encontró pensando y repensando en lo ya ocurrido.

Si bien no había culpas (por parte de Kagura y Sougo), sino malos entendidos que quedaron volando hasta que el tiempo paso y la brecha se intensificó. Pero toda esa situación frustraba a Soyo y, por ende, a Nobume. No era mala compañera, pero prefería amenazarlo para que la situación entre ambos mejore y así olvidarse del parloteo innecesario de Tokugawa Soyo sobre la relación desastrosa entre su amiga Kagura y el asesino. Imai solía ser más distendida con respecto al asunto, _´´Ellos tienen que solucionar sus problemas por si solos´´ _eso era lo que pensaba. Pero teniendo tantos días sin dormir, escuchando como la princesa planeaba sus nuevas interacciones era demasiado agotador. Y si ella sufría, mínimo, lo haría sufrir a él de agotamiento.

Era un alivio que nadie notara sus ojeras, debía agradecerle a la pequeña hermana de Shige Shige quien se encargó de camuflarlas con productos estéticos. Aunque, en sí, eran por causa de ella y sus desvelos matutinos.

Estando a fuera de la base pensó en dos posibilidades, una de ellas era perder un poco más de tiempo en el barrio chino al que Hijikata y la Yorozuya habían ido; o, como segunda opción, irse a dormir a su casa. Si bien la primera opción presentaba risas y mucha diversión, había dejado un relevo para que captara cualquier suceso que sirviera como método de chantaje. Solo esperaba que ese ´´relevo´´ se concentre tanto como cuando investigo a Tama, el androide que compartía trabajo con Catherine.

―Sera mejor que duerma― fastidiado por el cansancio que le genero seguir el ritmo acelerado de Imai Nobume, Sougo se despidió desganado de su ruta divertida.

Alejándose aún más del centro de Tokio, entre calles transitadas solamente por algún que otro vagabundo, encontró su pequeña y desprolija casa. La compro en un remate, el costo era mínimo y servía para acomodarla a su propio gusto. Planeaba remodelarla de apoco, ganaba bastante bien y el dinero que fue guardando luego de la muerte de su hermana servía para arreglarla de una sin estar esperando, pero el tiempo libre que manejaba era acotado.

Bostezo antes de deslizar la puerta, gracias a eso se dio cuenta que una bolsa con revistas de la Jump estaba abandonada a un costado de su entrada. Sougo buzo fastidiado. Esperaba que la relación con sus vecinos no fueses pésima, de lo contrario tendría que comenzar a esposarlos o, de plano, pensaba en usar su bazooka con sus impecables casas.

Con asco tomo el montón de revistas y camino en dirección al callejón más cercano. Para la próxima pondría cámaras de seguridad y el chistoso que intentara joderle la vida terminaría siendo interrogado por un sádico sin mucha paciencia.

No necesito poner un pie en ese sucio callejón en cuanto sintió la presencia de alguien dentro. Pensó que sería emboscado por algún grupo terrorista. Después de todo él estaba a cargo de varios preparativos de la fiesta de Soyo. Se detuvo unos segundos antes de retomar, palpo con cuidado su Katana y sonrió confiado, ¿Pensar que ganarían un combate aprovechando la oscuridad y desolación de un callejón apartado? ¿Eran principiantes? ¿No conocían al capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi?

Se adentró a la oscuridad densa de la trampa. Dejo caer pesadamente la bolsa a un costado del cesto de basura. Humedad, goteo por pérdidas y moho brotando por la acera. El aire comenzaba a hacerse pesado y su paciencia se iba agotando. Detestaba sentirse la presa de un cazador cuando, en su mayoría, era al revés.

― ¿Por qué tardas en mostrarte?

A su espalda, unas latas rodaron hasta llegar a sus pies. La silueta oscura al frente suyo pudo ser descuidadamente tajada de un solo tramo, si no fuese que el felino agazapado hablo.

―Sádico.

Era Kagura. Aun si no usase el descriptivo tan característico de él, Sougo se hubiese dado cuenta. La voz tan particular y, desde que se reencontraron, apacibles. Era imposible no reconocerla.

Su katana a medio salir fue devuelta a su saya sin vacilaciones. Aprovechando que nada se veía, cerró los ojos meditando una respuesta. No sabía porque estaba ahí, ni que esperaba hacer. Ella no hablaba y sus intenciones eran desconocidas.

―Yo…

―Tengo que dormir, china― musito cortando su respuesta.

Para ser francos, era la verdad. Sus parpados rogaban por cerrarse, su cuerpo imploraba un futon cálido, prácticamente su cuerpo entero deseaba un descanso merecido, superior a las ocho horas.

Un clic en la cabeza pelirroja de la indómita Yato activo todos sus sensores. Como un felino, ágil y sigiloso, se movió con tal destreza que él no fue capaz de defenderse. Su mano izquierda sujeto una de sus muñecas, mientras la derecha lo obligaba a tantear hacia atrás, empujando su hombro, hasta llegar a la pared más próxima.

Atónito quedo esperando por una reacción de Kagura, esta no solo estaba en un prolongado mutismo, sino que parecía no estar en ese plano. Sus ojos miraban algo que él no era consiente, algo más allá de los hechos, en ese momento.

― ¿Te tomara mucho tiempo?― corto sus divagaciones.

Siempre que ella intentara hacer un cambio en su estancada relación, mantenía un silencio inquebrantable. Él preguntaba y ella permanecía en silencio, segundos después seguían su camino dejando todo como estaba.

Ella no sabía que decir, exactamente. No había culpas, no existía una razón para su separación, entonces no tenían culpas. Dar unas disculpas estaba de más, pedir explicaciones era igual, ambos sabían que fueron hechos en cadena… ¿Qué era lo que exactamente tenían que decirse?

Sougo sintió un alivio en su muñeca, el peso de ella dejo de sopesar en su hombro. Estaba dejándolo ir, nuevamente todo seguiría como siempre. Libre de ataduras, el castaño siguió con su camino un tanto desanimado por la espiral en la que se encontraban.

Ella permaneció un poco cabizbaja, seguía sin arreglar nada. Él desapareció entre las sombras, no sin antes decir un apagado ¨Adiós¨.

―Nos vemos― musito desganada.

Tal vez fue ese intercambio sencillo de palabras los que trajeron a su mente la respuesta que aún no formulaba y, que estaba segura, él esperaba con ansias. Una vez más fue tras de sí, a sabiendas que se encontraría en su casa.

La puerta astillada color simil-ocre era tan repulsiva como todo lo que rodeaba el vecindario. Reviso que nada en su entrara obstruyera su paso y, apoyando la mano en la puerta, la deslizo sin muchas ganas. Pero, el rugido de un estómago ajeno lo despabilo bastante.

―Tengo hambre― dijo la Yato detrás de sí.

― ¿Ahora pides limosnas, china?―No había burla en sus palabras, más bien un reproche.

―Más grande y más tacaño― se quejó inflando las mejillas.

A sabiendas que no la dejaría pasar, aun si la escucho claramente, Kagura comenzó a tocar el timbre que colgaba gracias a los cables expuestos, ¿Es que toda la casa estaba a punto de colapsar?

Él no entendía a donde quería ir con ese fastidioso comportamiento a altas horas de la noche, pero si quería dormir tendría que ceder, aunque sea por un poco. Además, ya veía a algunos vecinos asomarse con mala cara, culpa de la ruidosa visita que lo abordo en el camino.

―Pasa― detuvo su insistente dedo presionando el timbre. Kagura no avanzo, se quedó en su lugar ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tenías ganas de entrar?―enarco una ceja, curioso por su silencio repentino ―Lo que comas, el jefe lo pagara, ya enviare una boleta―

―No entrare si solo dices ¨Pasa¨― se quejó en la entrada.

― ¿Eh?

―No entrare hasta que me des la bienvenida.

― ¿Por qué haría eso?― pregunto crédulo ―Muere de hambre entonces― cerro la puerta en su cara y antes de salir del recibidor, el sonido incesante del timbre se esparció de forma irritante por toda la casa ― ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¡Tengo que dormir!― grito exasperado.

―Dame la bienvenida, sádico maleducado

La mueca de descontento de Sougo causo un amague de parte de la mano de ella hacia el insoportable e irritante sonar chirriante del timbre.

― ¡Ya!― sujeto su mano con fuerza, estaba más que enojado. Ella, su sueño y todas las tareas que Nobume le había impuesto ―Solo entra…― pidió con jaqueca. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y él suspiro con resignación. Sus ojeras eran indicio de su pronta derrota ―Bienvenida, china― no sonaba tan cálido como aquella vez, pero al menos ella tenía una excusa para responderle.

Tomo su mano e ingreso a su casa. Sonriendo, dijo:

―Estoy en casa, sádico.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagura regresaba con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Tarareaba la canción de Doraemon que Gin se había esmerado en grabarla en la cabeza de sus dos camaradas a fuego.

― ¿Kagura-chan, se puede saber a dónde estuviste toda la noche?―Shinpachi, como una madre sobreprotectora, esperaba en la entrada de la Yorozuya mientras ella subía las escaleras.

―Lo siento mami cuatro ojos, pero ya tengo edad para salir sola―Dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa que preocupo al Shimura. Kagura no parecía ser consiente de nada, es más parecía feliz… como si algo hubiese ocurrido en la noche ― ¿Donde esta Gin-chan?― la respuesta se dio sola, Gin subía por las escaleras a toda marcha.

Atropellando a sus compañeros busco entre las baratijas que coleccionaban algún artilugio que le fuese de utilidad.

―Gin-san, ¿Cómo te fue con Hijikata…?―no acabo de formular la pregunta cuando el filo de su katana casi corta en dos al hermano de Tae.

―No menciones ese nombre― desquiciado, como pocas veces lo vio. Empuño la katana entre sus manos, la hoja afilada brillaba por su nulo uso ―Lo matare, todo el maldito Shinsengumi. Aunque primero iré por las bolas de Souchirou―su murmuro, casi parecía una invocación demoniaca, erizo la piel del joven Shinpachi, quien no comprendía que estaba sucediendo.

Despidiéndose a lo lejos, Kagura se rio de la escena.

Sougo le conto su pequeña y divertida broma. Gin e Hijikata, se encontrarían investigando un barrio chino. Tal, tenía una gran reputación, ningún indicio de corrupción pero― Gracias al trabajo excesivo que Hijikata ponía en sus hombros y la actitud inmiscuida de Gintoki en los temas de él y Kagura― Sougo decidió vengarse.

Kagura podía imaginarse una escena, donde la paranoia por encontrar rufianes peligrosos en tal barrio fuera inmensa, tanto como para creer que confabulaban contra ellos. En un momento de despiste, creyendo que necesitaban refuerzos, ambos comenzarían a grita _Wǒ ài nǐ, _es decir, _te quiero_ en chino. El vitoreo por un amor que cruzo barreras y que al fin se reencontró debería haber sido enorme. Para suerte de Kagura, Sougo tenía la zona monitoreada así que no se perderían de ningún detalle.

― Kagura, ¿Sabes algo?

Negó con calma. Su sonrisa mostraba la travesura que, si bien no había causado pero si, iba a disfrutar.

―Sera mejor que lo detengamos― negó como si de una madre se tratara. Su hijo, Gin-chan, era un caso perdido ―Si no lo hacemos tendremos que pagar una fianza y no hay dinero―

Shinpachi asintió.

Junto a Sadaharu debían detener una posible calamidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**520:** Suena como "_wo ai ni_", la frase china que se traduce como "te quiero".


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Día 7: Ángeles y Demonios**

**.**

**Táctica**

**.**

**.**

Los conocimientos sobre el infierno eran bastos, y al mismo tiempo escasos. Especulaciones sobraban. Pequeños viajes a las puertas del purgatorio que viejas criaturas celestiales hicieron a lo largo de los siglos, desde que el mal se apodero de las tierras profundas. El peligro siempre acechaba a los que osaban bajar al inframundo y esas expediciones sin retorno (en la mayoría de ocasiones) dejaron de suscitarse. Lo poco que se sabía consumió la curiosidad de quienes no lo vieron con sus propios ojos y las expectativas de muerte, sangre, fuego y agonía eterna surcaron por cada ser viviente sobre la faz de la tierra.

Los ángeles, fervientes creyentes de las historias antiguas de los más sabios, no discutían la veracidad del relato. Nadie se atrevía a descender, nadie se atrevía a refutar lo ya sabido y la idea del fuego nunca mermo en sus almas.

Cada encuentro con un demonio era un peligro que debían de afrontar y, de paso, evitar. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de ser arrastrados a la oscuridad, los pecados y demás perturbaciones que un ruin enviado del mal podría causarles a su pura alma.

En este contexto fue que se dio una batalla entre guardianes celestiales, ángeles protectores, perros leales al servicio del bien contra un grupo de demonios. Okita Sougo, capitán del primer escuadrón, confronto a un demonio que solía aparecer con bastante frecuencia ante sus ojos.

Malhablada, perversa, incitadora y manipuladora. Sougo sabía que algo buscaba de él, algo que ni él mismo tenía conocimiento. Pelirroja, de enormes ojos azules, con sonrisa socarrona y una postura confiada y exageradamente provocativa. Su piel era demasiado blanca y su traje resaltaba esa palidez enfermiza de su piel. Los labios pintados de color rosado dejaban pasar su lengua para saborearse con insistencia cada vez que su combate los dejaba alejados del resto.

Admitía descuidar su defensa, cuando ella esquivo un ataque de él y se posiciono lo más cerca de su cuerpo. Pudo asestarle un golpe, usar esos segundos para apresarla, alejarla o usar su mano para noquearla, pero no hizo nada. La dejo pasar saliva antes de, prácticamente, dejarse capturar por ella.

Kondo, su comandante, explico en más de una ocasión la cantidad de veces que cruzo camino con un demonio. Eran anécdotas aterradoras, donde se lo sometía a caer en pecado y perder sus blancas alas. Muchos de sus camaradas fueron incapaces de caer en tentaciones muy bien ejecutas. La blancura de sus alas se tiñó de negro mientras la avaricia, la gula, la ira, y demás, turbaban su raciocinio. El pase al cielo que tenían, todo lo perdían por las sucias jugadas de tales aberraciones.

Tenía que tener cuidado, en estas instancias él estaba enjaulado. Kagura espero paciente a que sus sirvientes, criaturas demoniacas de menor clase se acerquen para arrastrar su confinamiento. En todo ese trayecto, ella no dejo de mirarlo con una sonrisa de disfrute, de superioridad, de goce; él no podía más que odiarla en silencio antes de que su cuerpo caiga desfallecido producto de la densidad que cubría el inframundo.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron espero encontrarse con fuego, gritos, torturas, clemencias exageradas y muchos azotes. La sensación de desespero tenia que ser palpable, la destrucción emocional y el pavor por esperar lo peor se desmoronaron al oír, nada más y nada menos, que el silencio de una habitación vacía y blanca.

Sorprendido, quiso virar hacia atrás para corroborar la realidad que lo azotaba, pero su cuerpo se vio limitado por cadenas negras que, con esfuerzo de sus manos por liberarse, generaban plumas negras de cuervo. Asustado, observo las suyas. Para su suerte, la pulcritud del blanco cisne seguía resplandeciendo como de costumbre.

Manos y pies apresados los sostenían en un péndulo en el aire. Las apariencias hicieron que se confiara; la calma que brindaba la habitación causo una armonía tal que hizo caso omiso de las cadenas que lo retenían. Esa demonio tramaba algo, realmente era peligroso seguir en aquel sitio. Sus intentos, en vano, de fuga persistieron. Sus manos se encontraban demasiado alejadas del arma reglamentaria que portaba a diario.

Maldijo una, dos, diez veces antes de escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Donde parecía existir la nada, la salida se hizo presente. El vestido negro, con prolijos cortes en punta como terminaciones, medias de diferentes medidas que cubrían hasta su rodilla y otra, hasta el muslo, danzaron ágilmente hasta desplazar a la recién llegada frente a él.

Examinándolo, se saboreó con diversión antes de emitir unas palabras bajas a quien hablaba lenguas demoniacas. Una segunda vez se abrió la puerta imaginaria, la criatura encorvada y malformada camino entre tambaleos y brincos hasta llegar a la irritante inexistencia de esa pelirroja.

Sin dejar de analizar su cuerpo a profundidad, dio órdenes inentendibles para él. Sougo estaba seguro de escucharla en alguna ocasión, hablando lengua humana. Toda criatura, ya sea del inframundo o celestial, podía comunicarse en cualquier ramificación de la lengua humana; a menos que la criatura se inferior como esa que luchaba por arrastrar sus pasos cerca de su señora.

Para Sougo ambos, eran igual de repugnantes. Una había nacido producto de la unión de dos demonio o, en su defecto, por la amplitud de los pecados humanos y/o criaturas mágicas; otro era el producto de una vida llena de abusos y maldades que un humano causo en vida y, durante la muerte, las paga sirviendo a quien se le asigna.

El sujeto encorvado, se despidió salivando y observando con sus ojos saltones la incapacidad de Sougo por escapar. Sonrió perverso causando escalofríos en él. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, la demonio sonrió felinamente.

― ¿Te asustó?― se divertía por la hermosa palidez que dejo en su rostro perplejo ―No puede evitarlo, es un alma asquerosa y repugnante que amaba abusar mujeres― sentó su liviano cuerpo sobre su cintura esbozando su sonrisa. Sougo se sorprendió de no sentir el peso de ella, parecía estar en presencia de una ilusión, un alma ¿Quizás? ―Pero no te preocupes, bajo mi tutela sufre todo lo que debió sufrir en vida―

Sougo enarco una ceja visiblemente incrédulo de sus palabras.

― ¿Un demonio castigando a otro demonio?― pregunto irónico ―Lo haces porque es inferior a ti, no por los pecados que cometió― aseguro. Estaba confiado en sus deducciones, ese demonio solo intentaba hacerse la buena delante de él y eso no funcionaria.

Ella inflo las mejillas, estaba ofendida por esa acusación, aunque rápidamente sonrió mordazmente mostrando sus dientes.

―Cierto, pequeño detalle. Soy un demonio― deslizo su cuerpo apoyando su totalidad sobre el de él ―Debería darte un castigo, ¿No?― exageradamente sensual, arrastraba las palabras y esforzaba su voz como si gimiera al hablar. Era pésima en seducir.

―Deja de actuar. Di expresamente que estás buscando.

―Antes que nada debemos presentarnos, por un tiempo prolongado seremos compañeros de cuarto― apoyada en los hombros de su compañero acerco su boca hasta el costado izquierdo de su mandíbula, justo debajo de la oreja.

Lamio.

Sougo no supo que lo sorprendió, si el acto en si o el hecho de que la lengua de ella sea tan suave y fría que chocaba gustosamente con su caliente piel.

― ¿Te gustó? Yo creo que si― rio suave antes de sentarse a ahorcajadas sobre su cintura.

― ¿Qué buscas?― exigió nuevamente.

Ella opto por ignorarlo y seguir con su juego. Comenzó callando sus preguntas con su pulgar. La imagen de ella era tan deslumbrante para él que se sentía drogado por alguna especie de brebaje o manipulación infernal. El tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, en ese momento algo sucedió, de eso estaba seguro.

Detrás de ella algo negro comenzó a moverse en un vaivén repentino y serpenteante, Sougo tardo unos cuantos segundos en conseguir despegar su mirada de ella antes de centrar su visión en ello.

―Me llamo Kagura, ¿Cómo te llamas, capitán del primer escuadrón celestial?

Sougo ignoro sus palabras, solo era consciente de la cola que se movía de un lado a otro. Fina, negra y con una punta ancha y contorno curvo. Parecía tener vida propia.

―No sé qué quieres― respondió para no quedar en evidencia que estaba absorto en otra cosa que ni siquiera venia al caso.

―Kagura es mi nombre ¿Tú?

―Okita Sougo― respondió secamente. Trataba, con mucho esfuerzo de mantener su gélida voz y reacciones impasibles ―Si eso era todo, suéltame― ordeno volviendo a tirar de las cadenas.

El movimiento causo que ella, la susodicha Kagura, quiera burlarse un poco más de su visita angelical. Contorneo las cadenas deteniendo el forcejeo.

― ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que eso querías― reclino su cuerpo y paso su lengua por la boca ajena ― ¿Realmente no entiendes a qué te eh traído?― no quiso saber exactamente para que lo trajo allí, deseo mil veces ser el guardián de un humano repugnante y perdedor, que estar en esas condiciones y ser incapaz de negarse rotundamente.

Envenenado, embrujado, drogado, algo corría por su cuerpo que lo volvía tan vulnerable a sus intenciones.

―Zorra― enjuicio rápidamente al sentirse acorralado por una respuesta. Si tenía una idea de adonde irían.

― ¡Que grosero, perro policía!― insulto con diversión. No era la primera vez que la catalogaban de esa forma. Los demonios eran sinónimo de pecados y perversiones, típica creencia de ángeles.

―No eres un súcubo, ¿Qué buscas haciendo esto?

―Tengo mis razones― el castaño miro de mala cara al demonio que comenzaba a insistir en desabotonar su uniforme. Era un esfuerzo continuar el hilo de conversación sin irse por el constante estimulo que recibía de su parte. Incluso su cola palpaba su entrepierna, causando ardor en su cuerpo. Kagura, la señora de esas infernales tierras, opto por concederle un poco de su curiosidad ―Como un ángel surcando pruebas y exámenes para ser admitido en círculos altos, los demonios también debemos hacer ciertas cosas para ser selectos― Explico justo cuando termino de abrir su chaqueta.

Debajo de esa prenda, un chaleco relucía un tono ahuesado y botones color ocre ceñían la ropa a su cuerpo. Seguramente una camisa emergería después de sacar ese chaleco.

― ¿Necesitas cogerte a un ángel para pasar la prueba? Los demonios son una mierda― estaba molesto, con ellos y él mismo. Estaba a nada de perder sus alas y solo porque estaba a merced de un demonio que lo drogo con alguna pócima extraña. Rogaba porque alguien de su escuadrón lo encontraran antes de que cualquier cosa pase. No podía ser desterrado sin ocupar el puesto de Hijikata, eso jamás pasaría ― ¿La misión es: Jodele las alas a un ángel?― pregunto ironico.

Kagura termino de liberar su cuerpo del chaleco. La corbata colgaba de su cuello, floja y desaliñada. Ella pasó su lengua por sus labios causando un suspiro de insatisfacción por parte de él.

―Soy libre de elegir cualquier criatura para arrastrarlo a la ira, a la gula, la pereza, la avaricia, envidia, soberbia y la lujuria. Ya cumplí con todas, solo me falta una― arrastro su mirada penetrante hasta ahondar en la profundidad de esos ojos rojizos ―Es un pecado que decidí tomarme con bastante cautela. Mi victima no fue una decisión de un momento para otro― cansada de desabotonar uno por uno, ambas manos abrieron abruptamente la prenda. Dos botones volaron hasta caer nuevamente al suelo.

― ¿Por qué me elegiste?― no creía ni un poco su relato, era demasiado insulso para él.

―No tengo una sola explicación. Muchas causas aparecen en mi cabeza― beso su mejilla izquierda mientras su cola desprendía el cinturón.

―Dimelas.

Kagura deslizo con erotismo su larga cola a través del pantalón masculino. Sus manos comenzaron a saborear la anchura de su torso con bastante parsimonia. Ella, desde la primera vez que se encontraron en combate, fue consiente que debajo de esas prendas se escondía un cuerpo bien trabajado. Sus expectativas quedaron reducidas a polvo con la textura y el calor de su piel, nunca se imaginó que se sentirá así de bien tocarlo.

― ¿Mmh? Bueno, a los demonios nos encantan los desafíos― paso su lengua sobre la mejilla. Sougo no podía ignorar como la cola de ese demonio se enroscaba en su falo y movía de arriba hacia abajo con insistencia ―Siempre fuiste uno― susurro con arrastre ― Me gusta la comida, cada vez que nos encontramos siento tu aroma. Hueles dulce y sabes delicioso― beso su cuello antes de saborearlo con su lengua.

Sougo trago grueso, no esperaba esas declaraciones.

― ¿Qué estas…?

―Cada vez que nos cruzamos, hago lo que sea por pegar mi cuerpo al tuyo― Sougo contuvo el aire al sentir su respiración descender por su torso ― Quedas reducido a nada con tan poco― se mofo de las veces que quedaba estático sin saber qué hacer. Kagura estaba segura que así como ella, él la deseaba. Pero a diferencia de un demonio, los ángeles permanecían en constante preocupación por perder la blancura de sus alas, y él no era la excepción. Sus intentos de controlarse eran cómicos para ella.

Sougo se sintió acorralado, sus palabras eran tan verosímil que lo asustaban. No quería asumir que sentía anhelo por ella, porque aceptar ello terminaría arrancándole todo su esfuerzo. Siglos desperdiciados por la lujuria que un promiscuo demonio causaba en él. Oro a cambio de migajas, eso obtendría.

Gruño y trato de seguir la lucha con dignidad.

―Aunque no puedo decir mucho, yo misma tengo ganas de frotar mi cuerpo con el tuyo― sus palabras comenzaron a hacerse realidad cuando la fricción causo suspiro en ambos ―Tuve sueños en los que venias a mí y me aceptabas sin cuestionamientos ―la masturbación que su cola daba a su falo se acrecentó arrancando un suspiro sonoro ― Que separabas mis piernas y me mirabas con hambre― cada vez apretaba las cadenas que lo aprisionaban con mas fuerza. Sentía que si no lo hacia terminaría sucumbiendo a ella y sus deseos ―Y que como un animal entrabas en mí y me mecías con desesperación― sus caderas se movieron mecánicamente, recordando la cantidad de sueños húmedos que tuvo con ese ángel.

―De-ten-te…

Ella lo escucho y se detuvo, sus jadeos y reprimendas por pedírselo no tardaron en llegar. Una parte de él se reprochaba por pedirlo estando a nada de correrse, pero otra parte de si aseguraba que a pesar de todo esa era la mejor opción.

― ¿Sabes? También eh soñado con besarte― abrió su boca admirando su colorado rostro producto de sus acciones. Paso su lengua por sus labios y él cerro los ojos automáticamente para recibirla. Estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no estaba en condiciones para pensarlo mucho ― ¿Puedo besarte?― su consulta la tomó a broma.

Ella quiso articular algo más, pero en este momento él realmente no pudo controlarse. Aprovecho la separación de sus labios al hablar y devoró su boca con hambre. Con esos labios tan suaves, tan distintos a lo que se esperaría de un demonio, pegados a los suyos no podía comprender como tuvo tanto autocontrol para no probarlos durante tantos años de conocerse. Su lengua suave y fría, creaba un agradable contraste con la temperatura corporal de él. Pero ni así el calor de su cuerpo descendía. Aun si mantenía una temperatura corporal baja, no era suficiente su cuerpo para apaciguar su cálido ser.

―Kagura― rogó una liberación.

No escaparía, ni mucho menos, en las condiciones en las que estaba solo podía pensar en cumplir todas las fantasías de ella en realidad.

Nada de trampas, nada de estrategias, solo quería sumir su cuerpo en esa demonio que perturbo su cordura.

Ella abrió sus pantalones sin dejar de mirarlo y con sus dedos alcanzo a tocar su bajo vientre antes de detenerse en sus acciones. Las palabras incoherente, para él, de su subordinado se hicieron presentes. Una alerta, no entendía en absoluto que pasaba y poco le importaba, lástima que a ella si parecía alarmarla tanto como para alejarse del capitán del primer escuadrón. Un segundo demonio, de mayor estatus que el primero soltó la alarma en un idioma que el pudiese comprender.

― ¡El vicecomandante de los ángeles está atacando nuestra base!― esas fueron las palabras que lo regresaron a la realidad.

Se maldijo, estuvo a nada de cometer un grave error.

Kagura soltó un chasquido y mordió su uña con fastidio. De un movimiento de sus manos maniobro las cadenas para apresarlo contra la pared. Con un chasquido regreso su ropa a la normalidad.

―Este será nuestro secreto― guiño un ojo antes de salir al ataque.

Sougo intento zafarse de las ataduras, pero como en un principio fue incapaz de hacer algo. Busco con desespero, ya que esa podía ser su única posibilidad para escapar, la espada que se le otorgó al ser miembro de las fuerzas.

Para su suerte la estupidez de Kagura no la dejo reaccionar, lo apreso a pocos centímetros de su propia espada. Estiro bastante sus manos, dentro del margen que permitía estar encadenado, y maniobro toscamente su hoja antes de cortarlas.

Por fin era libre.

.

En medio de la batalla, la retirada de los ángeles se anunció con el escape del capitán de la primera división. Una batalla pérdida, una deshonra para la familia y un gran dilema para quienes cuidaban de su señora.

Kagura dejo de esforzarse en retenerlos cuando Sougo se aproximo a Hijikata.

―Mi señora, podemos seguirlo― aseguro uno de esos demonios de inferior rasgo. La gula arrastraba su lengua babeante. Ansiando comer lo que sus ojos captaran sin pensarlo, sin importar si era comida, un ángel, o un humano.

―No― sentencio ella cortando las desquiciadas fantasías que el demonio tenía sobre Sougo ―No es necesario― sus palabras llamaron la atención de sus súbditos, que sorprendidos por sus palabras hicieron silencio esperando respuestas que de seguro no tendrían.

―Ya escucharon a la señora, vuelvan a sus puestos― ordeno otro demonio de un rango superior a esas criaturas obscenas. Despidiéndose de tales abominaciones, el susodicho se acercó a su señora solo para, como toda alma curiosa, buscar una respuesta a sus dudas.

Kagura suspiro con más satisfacción de la esperada. Acababa de perder, no era normal verla tan radiante y confiada.

―Jamás pensé en cumplir con la lujuria de esta forma ― sonrió dichosa de su plan ―Le demostré todo lo que se perdía si se negaba a mí, cálmate, confía en mis técnicas. Okita Sougo, ese perro policía, volverá a mi arrastrándose― Su subordinado no terminaba de comprender toda la situación, pero si su señora estaba confiada, él también lo estaría. Dejándola sola y acatando ordenes se despidió con dirección a la cocina. Kagura le hablo al cielo ―Soñaras conmigo, pensaras en mí, fantasías de mi cuerpo tendrás y, poco a poco, no podrás soportarlo más. Te tendré de regreso sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, Sougo―

Después de perder el tiempo con palabrerías, haciendo tiempo con el Okita hasta que la guardia de los ángeles aparezca a salvarlo, seduciéndolo a mas no poder, volviéndolo consiente de la femineidad que destilaba su cuerpo; Kagura dejo el cuerpo de Sougo atado cerca de su espada. Ágil y bien entrenado, era pan comido para él escapar si se valía de su espada.

Acaricio sus propios labios recordando el beso desesperado que él le dio.

―Creo que no serás el único en regodearte de fantasías, Sougo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y con esto termino la OkiKagu Week 2019.**

**Bastante tarde pero seguro, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cualquier duda o consulta pueden decirme. Muchas gracias por leer comentar y votar, los aprecio muchísimo.**

**Lamento mucho la espera.**

**Nos leeremos.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
